Mi encuentro increíble
by PoetaOscura
Summary: Un one-shoot de nuestras heroínas preferidas, donde Fate tendra un encuentro diferente con la extraña cobriza... Que tal les irá?... Averigüenlo... (Revizado)...


**Aquí les presento** **una pequeña lectura de mis pensamientos o sencillamente de lo que siento a veces por ahí** **... De ante-mano gracias por leer, disculpen los errores y me queda decirles que no he olvidado "Todo por ti", tuve un gran bloqueo mental y he estado tratando de botarlo; pronto comenzaré a escribir sobre eso, y tambien sin equipo para poder escribir es difícil adaptarme a otro a la cual no estoy acostumbrada. Sin embargo esperó que disfruten de esta lectura "Siguiendome las Huellas"...**

 **NanoFate by PoetaOscura...**

 **Sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si así fuera, seria rica jeje...**

* * *

 _"Alguna ves has pensado en lo vulnerable que son tus sentimientos?._

 _En que deseas gritarle al mundo lo que sientes, pero siempre terminas callándolo?._

 _Te aceptan por quien eres? O tu sombra vale más que tu existencia?._

 _Que hacemos por nosotros sin primero pensar en alguien más?._

 _No te gustaría vivir dentro de tu propia historia?._

 _Que la menos pensada se haga realidad?._

 _Nuestras mentes son un depósito de nuestros mas oscuros deseos,_

 _y mientras más lo pienso, más cerca estoy de decir que siempre buscamos que esos deseos salgan a flote..._

 _Que crees tú?."_

 _-PoetaOscura-_

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Intentar vivir en otra ciudad nublaba mis pensamientos, comenzar de cero, adaptarme a otro sitio, sólo por que nos estaban cazando, querían acabar con nosotras a como diera lugar. Mi hermana había decidido partir por separado esa noche dejándome sola esta vez...

-No entiendo por que debemos separarnos Miyuki!- Le dije completamente enojada y algo desesperada.

-Entiende Nanoha, nos siguen el rastro y debemos estar separadas para dificultarles las cosas..- me decía mi hermana completamente tranquila, sabía que yo debía entender esta situación.

-Estos poderes sólo nos han traído dolor y sufrimiento!- le decía apretando mis puños y mirando el piso.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes! Quiero que te cuides y trata de vivir una vida normal, intentaré estar en contacto y por favor Nanoha trata de no llamar la atención si?.- me dijo y depósito un beso en mi mejilla para luego revólver mi cabello como un gesto de cariño (Siempre lo hace), pero NORMAL? Tengo 17, nada es normal a esta edad...

Sin más, mi hermana salio por la puerta de la casa sin mirar atrás, dejándome sola para así iniciar una vida digamos algo tranquila, cosa que no lo asimilaba aún...

Esa misma noche quise salir a despejar mis pensamientos, tal vez entrenar un poco, sólo quería aclarar mis ideas sobre todo lo que debía afrontar a partir de mañana, me fui a recorrer los edificios y techos de casas, gracias a mis habilidades no era ningún problema... Desde que tengo razón en mi mente dentro de mi familia siempre ha existido una liga mágica fuerte, cada miembro ha nacido con habilidades únicas y yo no era la excepción, desde pequeña mostré una fuerza increíble y unos dotes de habilidad únicos, pero el problema era que siempre perdía mi conciencia, el deseo de luchar arropaba todo sentido de racionalidad mental y ganaba por encima de mi voluntad, toda mi familia era reconocida por una marca maldita, donde cada uno la tenía en partes diferentes de su cuerpo, yo la tenía en mi muñeca como un lunar extraño, que brillaba cuando mi mente perdía el control... Era como un aviso...

Me encontraba en los tejados, saltaba y daba volteretas mientras corría sin rumbo, la noche era fantástica y estrellada pero para mi desgracia había sido descubierta por dos tipos sumamente extraños, me recorrió un miedo por toda la espina dorsal, invadió mis sentidos rápidamente obligándole a salir corriendo y huir de ellos con el éxito de perderlos, cosa que no fue así, iniciando una persecución por los altos edificios de la ciudad...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

La noche estaba perfecta para salir a observar y pensar sin opresión, lo único que hice fue colocarme una vestimenta adecuada, tomar mi telescopio y bajar a decirle a mi madre que iría a la parte más alta de la biblioteca de la ciudad, donde sé que me van a permitir observar el cielo un rato, al bajar las escaleras mi madre se encontraba sentada en la sala entretenida leyendo y al escucharme dirigió su vista a donde yo me encontraba...

-Hija a donde vas?- me preguntó dulcemente.

-Tengo pensado ir a la biblioteca y admirar las estrellas un rato, prometo no tardarme mucho mama!- le dije al notar una cierta mirada de preocupación!

-Esta bien Fate, pero ten mucho cuidado si? Cuando vengas cenaremos algo rico- me dijo con una sonrisa tipica de ella.

-Muy bien mamá aquí estaré sin falta!- y me fui caminando para tomar el metro hacia la biblioteca...

El camino fue realmente normal, personas caminando de un lado a otro, el metro un poco vacío y el ambiente sin ningún problema... Al llegar a la biblioteca pude notar que estaba medio llena por la época de exámenes iniciales, pedí permiso para ir al techo y colocarme a observar las estrellas, soy una amante de cielo y su gran misterio, siempre he pensado en las infinitas posibilidades de un mundo diferente, un mundo sin igual o fantastico, y ahí estaba yo observando las grandes y misteriosas luminosas del cielo, más algo en el ambiente me hacia tensar de ves en cuando y no entendía por que...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Estos tipos realmente eran insistentes, por más que huía de ellos no me dejaban en paz y realmente no queria iniciar una batalla y cegarme por completo...

-Detente Takamachi! No podrás avanzar más lejos sin que te perdamos el rastro.- me decían de forma burlista esos hombres, estaba empezando a odiarlos y sólo quería salir de ahí. Logre avanzar y alejarme un poco de ellos y me detuve en un tejado cercano a descansar un poco, pero algo captó mi atención, una chica estaba sentada observando el cielo, se veía pacífica y a pesar de que no lograba ver bien quien era, me daba la sensación de curiosidad por acercarme hasta que recordé que me venían persiguiendo y debía salir de ahí para no ponerla en peligro, pero mi instinto me dijo que debía ocultarla y más que la vi levantarse y recoger sus cosas, mi preocupación aumento!.

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Ya había observado lo suficiente y quise irme a casa para no preocupar a mi mamá, comencé a recoger todo, guarde mis cosas y me puse la mochila para comenzar a dirigirme a la salida, pero ahí volvió mi intranquilidad una sensación de acecho, de ser observada, mire a todos lados y no vi nada, seguí caminando y escuche un fuerte ruido seguido de un jalón que me llevó al lado contrario de la pared, fue una fuerza muy grande y cuando quise gritar esa persona había puesto su mano en mi boca, impidiendome hacer algún ruido...

-Shss! No digas nada... Y quedate quieta que no te haré daño- me dijo una frágil voz llena de una completa seguridad.

En ese preciso momento pasaron dos hombres corriendo en búsqueda de alguien diciendo que no debía estar muy lejos, mi nervio fue mayor y me sentía realmente asustada, pero por alguna razón tambien me sentía protegida en brazos de mi captor desconocido... Al poco tiempo mi captor fue soltándole y apartándose de mi para verificar si las personas habían desaparecido por completo del lugar, ella seguía aferrada a mi muñeca y pude notar bien como era, cobriza, de cabello largo y brillante, blanca como la luna, su piel era perfectamente fabricada y cuando voltéo a verme quede deslumbrada con el brillo que producía la luna en un ojos, haciéndole resaltar un hermoso color violáceo en ellos, dejándome aún más desconcentrada de todo, jamás había visto ese color tan fuerte y fuera de lo común, más una acción repentina me hizo caer en la realidad, ella quiso llevarme a otro sitio y yo la pare en seco y me solté de su agarre bruscamente, ambas sin decir una palabra, nos quedamos mirando la una a la otra por un tiempo prudencial hasta que ella rompió el contacto al salir corriendo, quise detenerla no se por que, esa mirada me dejó totalmente fuera de lugar y llevando mi mano al pecho donde hace poco era sujeta por esa extraña pelirroja me hizo encender un misterioso deseo de querer conocerla realmente...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Al soltarse de mi agarre y mientras la observaba quede completamente hipnotizada por la belleza de esa persona solamente reflejada por la luz de la luna, no hacian falta luces para apreciar una belleza delante de ti, rubia, alta, de piel pálida y unos misteriosos ojos que deseé en ese instante proteger con mi propia vida, más mi atención volvió a mis perseguidores y salí corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás, sólo con el leve deseo de volverme a encontrar a esa misteriosa chica que invadió mi pecho desde que mis manos tocaron su piel...

Ya en casa y algo más calmada, me intrigaba el saber que ya había perseguidores en Mild-Childa, entonces supe que mi hermana seguramente se encontraba en las misma, de igual manera debía ir al día siguiente a clases y seguir con mi vida normal a pesar de todo... Me fui a la cama ya habiendo preparado todo para solamente pensar en esa misteriosa chica, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, seguramente tendría el placer de volvermela a encontrar... Alguna día o en algún momento.

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Me encontraba sentada y sumida en mis pensamientos, las clases realmente ese dia estaban completamente aburridas, ni siquiera prestaba atencion a nada de lo que el profesor decia, solo me dedique a mirar por la ventana sumergiendo mi mente en un sin fin de pensamientos continuos, pensamientos que estaban en esa misteriosa chica, desde anoche sólo pensaba en lo que había ocurrido y que sencillamente dejó mi cabeza con un sin fin de incógnitas, de repente tocan la puerta y escuchó decir al profesor "Bienvenida, pasa adelante, te estábamos esperando", cuando sin una pizca de ánimo desvío mi mirada hacia la entrada del salón quede completamente en shock, ahí estaba ella parada en el frente del salón, con total claridad me di cuenta de realmente como era, estaba atontada, se veía muchísimo más deslumbrante que ayer, llevaba su cabello en una coleta ladeada donde visiblemente caía sobre su hombro como una cascada rojiza, su piel como había dicho de porcelana intocable y blanca, vestía el uniforme de manera alocada que le daban ese toque de rebeldía sensual, y no imaginarse su cuerpo, era sencillamente perfecta en todos los sentidos, pero algo fue lo que llamó más mi atención, fue al ver su rostro, debajo de su hermoso flequillo pude notar bien el color de sus ojos, habian cambiado, eran diferentes de ayer no estaba segura, anoche eran de un increíble color violeta y hoy un azul semi-violaceo totalmente inocente al mirar, no lo entendía, ayer su color era más intenso, más dominante y neutro, hoy más angelical y claro, de verdad me sorprendió.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, un gusto en conocerlos! Espero que nos llevemos bien- se presentó de manera tranquila y educada, más los elogios del salón no se hicieron esperar, llamó la atención de todo el mundo, entre chicos y chicas, pero mientras se enderezaba luego de su presentación ella había notado mi presencia y quedó sorprendida al verme ahí frente a ella y en el mismo salón! Su rostro pareció demostrar un sin número de emociones invadidas más no se vio afectada en su lugar...

-Por favor srta. Takamachi, vaya y sientese al lado de la srta. Harlaown, ese asiento esta vacío y fácilmente puede iniciar las actividades junto a ella... Srta. Harlaown, podría levantar su mano y así indicarle donde se sentara la alumna Takamachi?- término diciendo el profesor mientras inconscientemente levante mi mano y ella camino sin ningún problema y cuando estaba cerca del asiento ella se me quedó mirando, bueno ambas lo hicimos de manera inconsciente...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Increíble, ella estaba aquí, en el mismo salón, en la misma escuela, en el mismo lugar, me sentía muy bien, llena y alegre. Pude notar su mirada en mi como estudiandome en reacción, yo sólo me presente y el profesor me indicó que debía sentarme para mi mayor sorpresa junto a ella, estaba apenada más no deje descontrolarme por nada... Al quedar frente a ella, me quede pasmada mientras detallaba realmente lo que la noche no me permitió ver, su cabello era aún más dorado que el sol, largo como una cascada rubia y atado por un lazo negro al final del mismo, piel pálida pero igual de hermosa, sus ojos Dios, sus ojos eran hermosos, como un vaso de vino tinto o un vaso de sangre, eran realmente penetrantes y hermosos, no se cuanto nos quedamos viendo, hasta que fui interrumpida por el profesor...

-Takamachi-san! Todo en orden?- me preguntó algo intrigado al verme aún de pie.

-Si todo bien profesor, ya tomó asiento- le dije para calmar mis nervios, sentia las miradas en mi, querian hacerme millones de preguntas lo se, pero yo solo estaba absorta en la chica junto a mi... Tenia que hacer algo para romper el hielo, así que tome aire y decidí enfrentarla...

-Mi nombre... Es Takamachi Nanoha! Es un placer conocerte, esperó que nos llevemos bien.- finalice para seguir observándola con una ligera sonrisa en mi boca, ella pareció salir de su trance y aligeró sus facciones...

-Un placer Takamachi-san, yo me llamo Fate! Fate T. Harlaown.- me dijo extendiendo su delicada mano y no dude en tomarla, cuando lo hice sentí una corriente en todo mi ser, esta chica realmente es un misterio para mi y quiero indagar más en el... Las clases pasaron de manera normal, podía sentir su mirada en mi, no ocultaba la intriga que sentía por dentro de saber que había pasado anoche y se que en algún momento no dudará en preguntarme sobre eso en particular y yo no se que iré a responder en ese caso... A la hora del almuerzo rápidamente me levante sin mirar atrás, sentía que no estaba preparada para un interrogatorio, las chicas no dejaban de seguirme y preguntarme de donde era o si hacia algo fuera de lo común, yo respondí respetuosamente a todo, ellas encantadas, fui a la cafetería por algo de comer, al sentarme notaba que ser nueva era realmente incómodo, todos desean saber de ti y todos quieren estar a tu alrededor...

-Hola Takamachi-san soy Hayate Yagami presidenta del consejo estudiantil y capitana del equipo de Tiro al Arco, quiero darte la bienvenida a la escuela y presentarte algunas de tus compañeras de clase, no es fácil ser la nueva y estar sola en todo.- me dijo muy enérgicamente y no me dejó ni responder el saludo. -Ella es Arisa, Suzuka y Fate.- para mi sorpresa ELLA estaba en su círculo de amigos...

-Hola a todas es realmente un placer conocerlas.- respondí de manera formal...

Todas tomaron asiento alegremente mientras me preguntaban cosas al azar, la que siempre se mantuvo callada pero atenta fue Fate, eso me molestaba un poco, Hayate era muy enérgica, una castaña de cabello corto de baja estatura pero a la hora de hablar era fantástica, Arisa era rubia de cabello por los hombros, de apariencia atlética y algo lanzada en las cosas, Suzuka era una chica de cabello morado, muy refinada y silenciosa, todas eran realmente hermosas, más no le ganaban a Fate...

Volvimos a nuestro salón y así se paso el día hasta que el timbre sonó! Cuando me disponía a salir rumbo a mi casa una mano detuvo mi caminar, al voltearme era ella, su mirada era... Decidida?.

-Takamachi-san podriamos hablar?.- me preguntó directamente y se por donde venía...

-Claro, no tengo ningún inconveniente Harlaown-san.- conteste algo neutral, ya debía estar preparada en todo pensé.

Fuimos a un parque cercano, ella iba por delante de mi algo callada y metida en sus pensamientos, cuando en algún lugar del solitario parque se detuvo y logró enfrentarme.

-Que sucedió ayer? Por que te estaban persiguiendo?.- me preguntó con esa mirada tan interrogante que sólo me daban ganas de proteger más y más...

-Decirte es ponerte en peligro.- le solté sin más, ella se sorprendió por mi respuesta.

-Por que? Quien eres Takamachi-san?.- me preguntó suavemente.

-Nanoha! Dime así! Es mi nombre después de todo Fate-chan.- al decir eso último hizo que se sonrojara, la agarre fuera de base y no me importó... -Soy un misterio Fate! Y no deseo verte en peligro, debo confesarte que desde anoche ando intrigada y deseosa de saber de ti, tengo la necesidad de protegerte con mi vida, más no quiero involucrarte en nada, soy un peligro para tu vida y es mejor seguir así lejos de ti, por tu bien.- concluí sin más y comenzaba a darme la vuelta para irme lejos...

-Y si no quiero Nanoha!.- grito fuertemente, yo me sorprendi ante sus palabras. -También ando con un deseo imposible, desde ayer sólo me intrigaba conocerte más, buscarte, y cuando te vi hoy en el salón quede completamente sorprendida, jamás pensé verte ahi, no sabía como reaccionar, pero tome fuerza y quise decirte todo, siento necesidad de estar junto a ti y conocerte, es como si fui destinada a estar junto a ti, dime todo Nanoha, dime todo de ti sin miedo a lastimarme.- me dijo y yo sentí un deseo inexplicable en mi interior, todo fue muy repentino y directo.

-Gracias, pero lo mejor por ahora será concernos mejor y ver como nos descubrimos poco a poco, te parece Fate?- ella inmediatamente asintió y decidí llevarla a su casa para que no corriera ningún peligro, en la puerta me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo del lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Seguía siendo un misterio para mi, más aún luego de nuestra conversación tan reveladora, me sorprendió todo lo que me pudo decir, ciertamente siento más conexión por ella que por otra persona que conozco, esa noche sólo pensé en ella, dominó todos mis sentidos y cada vez eran más mis deseos de tenerla a mi lado. Así paso un mes en nuestras vidas, Nanoha se había unido al equipo de Tiro al Arco, realmente era buena en todo y fácilmente se adapto al trabajo de la escuela junto a los entrenamientos y mi grupo de amistades, aún seguía siendo un gran misterio para mi, tuvimos un encuentro deportivo esa semana, debíamos competir contra otras escuelas a ver quien se titulaba campeón en las actividades, yo estaba nerviosa y Nanoha se le veía tranquila y cero preocupada, quise acercarme a ella para desearle suerte, pero ella hizo el movimiento primero, me puse muy nerviosa cuando la vi caminar en mi dirección y con su uniforme que la hacia lucir ciertamente hermosa...

-Fate-chan... Hola!.- me dijo con su peculiar y hermosa sonrisa, mis nervios fueron mayores.

-Nanoha como estas?- conteste casi en tono ido...

-Vine a desearte suerte en la competencia, pero también vine a darte algo para la buena suerte.- comentó y yo me estaba colocando de todos los colores, ya que frente a mi ella me entregaba una pequeña caja color crema con un lazo azul...

-Esperó te guste Fate-chan.- me dijo tiernamente, cuando lo abrí quede asombrada, me estaba entregando un guante negro para la muñeca (De lanzar) y también, oh vaya un lazo rojo tipo pulcera (Que tierna)...

-Esa pulcera significa que siempre estaré atada a ti de alguna manera, representa mi fuerza y mi estilo de vida, nunca te lo quites, esa es mi pequeña protección Fate.- al susurarme eso al oído quede pasmada, realmente Nanoha estaba siendo más que sincera conmigo, tomó el guante y lo puso en mi mano, nos quedamos mirando sin percatarnos de la realidad, cuando de la nada un bote de la basura se había rodado sin control sobre nosotras, sólo recuerdo que alguien grito que nos quitáramos del camino, mas yo sentí que todo era muy tarde. Unos fuertes brazos me tomaron a un lado y sólo pude escuchar un golpe sordo que nos llevó al piso y un pequeño grito ahogado, tenía mis ojos cerrados y comencé a abrirlos al no sentir dolor alguno en mi, cuando enfoque mi entorno quede sorprendida, ella amortiguó el golpe y me protegió con su cuerpo, su cara mostraba una pizca de dolor y me preocupe de inmediato...

-NANOHA! Estas bien.?- pregunte al ver su rostro algo contraído del dolor, no respondío más pude darme cuenta que se sujetaba fuertemente su hombro izquierdo, rayos, su hombro, la competencia...

-Estoy bien Fate... En serio!.- me dijo levantandose y mostrándome una de sus sonrisas, más yo no estaba del todo convencida...

Varias personas se apresuraron al lugar, ya que el golpe causó alboroto, ella se hizo la fuerte y terca, realmente Nanoha te puede sorprender... Llegamos donde sería el tatami para competir, estaba en el 1er grupo y Nanoha en el 2do, aún estaba preocupada por ella, más luego del accidente sentí que evadía mi presencia y no se si era por el hecho de sólo no preocuparme, cosa que era muy tarde, mis pensamientos sólo estaban en ella, le había contado a Hayate lo que paso y se rehusó firmemente en no dejarla participar sin ver esa lesión, más ella no quiso que la tocaran... La competencia fue sorprendentemente rapida, y ya nos encontrábamos en semi-finales y para sorpresa de todos Hayate, Nanoha, otra chica y yo, formabamos esa semi-final... Nanoha había desaparecido en el descanso, no la podíamos conseguir, así que decidí buscarla a ver donde estaba y cuando logre verla estaba siendo rodeada por 4 chicas que supuse son del otro instituto, de inmediato mi deseo de protegerla fue mayor a mi miedo, más; cuando vi que la tomaban de su hombro lastimado haciéndola arrodillarse...

-Que pasa aquí?.- dije interponiéndome entre ellas.

-Harlaown-san... No hacíamos nada, es mejor que no te metas, sólo le decíamos a Takamachi-san algunas cosas.- se defendió esa idiota...

-Mejor vete Fate! No quiero que te hagan daño.- Finalizó mi cobriza, al voltearme algo boca abierta por lo que me había dicho, quede sorprendida al ver sus ojos, habían cambiado, se habían vuelto más oscuros, sin brillo, con un aura asesina, daba escalofrío con sólo mirarla...

-Takamachi! Mejor no cometas un error ok.- Término diciendo algo cortada por su reacción y se fueron, dejándome a solas con ella, sin saber que decir o hacer... Permanecía en silencio y ella igual, pero sentía que debía hacer algo...

-No debistes haber venido, te dije claramente que no te quería en peligro Fate.- me corto antes de poder abrir la boca.

-Dije que no me importaba, te voy a defender mientras pueda Nanoha.- le dije con una mirada fuerte en su lugar...

Ella se fue acercando y al estar centímetros de mi, respirando su aliento, intoxicándome con su aroma, sentía que me perdía en esos ojos fuertemente violáceos...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Esta chica será mi perdición, pensaba mientras me encontraba a sólo un toque de sus labios, al diablo toda mi vida y las reglas, daré por Fate todo lo que sea necesario, sentía su nerviosismo, su aroma a fresas, mis sentidos a millon, su mirada borgoña en mi, mostrando decision y fortaleza, fue cuando sin pensarlo la bese, si... La bese! Primero solo fue un contacto, luego sin pensarmelo mucho, me sumergi en sus deseos con los mios, sentia una necesidad de absorber sus pensamientos en un beso, mordia sus labios y ella me daba permiso con su lengua, para asi fucionarnos en una sola, si que sabia bien, si que estaba perdida en ella... El aire nos tomo de sorpresa y necesidad, no supe en que momento la habia aferrado a mi, su kimono y el mio estaban practicamente unidos, coloque mi frente junto a ella y la mire suvemente y con cariño...

-Eres la perdicion de mi memte, una necesidad intoxicante en mi ser Fate.- le dije en un susurro...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Me besó, realmente lo hizo y fue Dios, una necesidad dentro de mi, su aroma era embriagante, pero lo que me descolocó fue lo que me dijo y su mirada, nuevamente había cambiado su color de ojos, eran azul-violaceos?, eso me mantiene intrigada en mi ser, quien eres Nanoha? Que es de tu vida fuera de mi... Ella se separó y comenzó a caminar lejos... Yo aún seguía conectada con ese beso, las mordidas, su sabor cuando logre caer en cuenta de su partida.

-Nanoha!- grite al verla irse...

-Vamos Fate-chan! Debemos ganar, ganaré por ti.- me dijo para luego continuar no sin antes dedicarme otra sonrisa, diablos Nanoha eres un demonio en persona...

Ya de vuelta en la competencia me había tocado enfrentar a Hayate, no tengan duda alguna de que me ganó, no por nada es la capitana, aunque falle por muy poco, Nanoha destrozó a la chica del otro instituto invitado, ganandose el odio de ellas y elogios de todos, su puntería era formidable, la final sencillamente era Hayate y Nanoha, de este tiempo para acá Nanoha se había vuelto muy popular entre las chicas y ni se diga los chicos, yo quería matarlos a todos, pero me controlaba, no sabía que éramos ella y yo, pero había algo especial, más ahora luego de ese beso... La final había dado su comienzo, Hayate era increíblemente buena, pero Nanoha seguía sus pasos sin molestarse, estuvieron tirando al blanco casi 10 rondas, cada una de 4 blancos, sin fallar, pero Nanoha se le veía tensa y en cada oportunidad su hombro lo tomaba con presion mostando su dolor al lanzar...

-No quiero que sigas Nanoha, forzarás tu hombro al quiebre maximo.- le decía una Hayate preocupada al verla lanzar...

-Estoy bien Hayate, de verdad tranquila... Hagamos una apuesta y así finalizamos más rapido, quien acierte este blanco dos veces gana.- decía sin dejar de sonreír a lo que Hayate tambien sonrió...

-Muy bien Nanoha, quien este más cerca del blanco se titula campeona! Ire a informar a los jueces ok.- respondió Hayate y se fue a la mesa de los jurados, Nanoha respiro en su lugar tranquila...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Hayate fue la primera en pasar, se colocó en la linea para lanzar y al soltar la flecha está fue directamente al centro, Yo solo sonrei y comence a preparar mi primer tiro, extendi mi flecha sintiendo un presion de dolor haciendo una mueca en mi cara, más eso no me impidió acertar en el centro del arco, venía nuevamente Hayate, yo gire mi vista a donde estaba Fate seguramente al verme asi estaria preocupada, solo pude sonreir al recordar lo que habia hecho hace minutos, me sonroje bajando mi cabeza y ella se extraño por el gesto... Cuando se preparaba para lanzar su flecha, Hayate respiro hondo para soltar su tiro, pero para sorpresa de ella misma la fecha dio un poco más lejos del centro, sólo centímetros, normalmente la diferencia ni se notaria mas ella lo sabia a la perfeccion, pero igualmente fue un muy buen tiro... Yo me levante y acomode mi postura para lanzar, más cuando fui a estirar la flecha el dolor fue muy fuerte y solte su agarre, Hayate se acercó a mi preocupada y yo la detuve a pesar del dolor, sabía que tanto ella como Fate estarian preocupadas y vendrían a mi, no puedo dejarlas detenerme... Hayate negó con su cabeza y miró en dirección a Fate dándole como apoyo moral por mi desicion, dejarme seguir era una locura, todos me gritaban que me detuviera, pero yo soy muy terca y sé que no lo haría, volví a tomar posición, estaba sudando y respiraba agitada, prepare mi tiro y con un sólo movimiento completo de mi hombro y muñeca lanze, más lo único que pude ver fue negro y un dolor fuerte... No supe más de mi...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Estaba muy preocupada, en su cara se podía ver el dolor y una buena terquedad, nada la haría rendirse "Nanoha, por que?", me dije en un susurro, esto era demasiado, la vi a punto de caerse y Hayate se acercó en un intento fallido de que parara, me miró con cara de intentar comprenderme y se alejó dándole espacio a Nanoha para lanzar, ella preparó su tiro y de manera increíble todo para lanzar lo hizo en un sólo movimiento, no supe o mejor dicho no me importó saber el resultado, todo se vino abajo al verla caer contra el piso en un ruido sordo y los gritos de todas las personas y los de nosotras...

-NANOHA!- gritamos Hayate y yo corriendo a donde se encontraba, estaba sudando y claramente su rostro mostraba dolor, los médicos llegaron y la subieron a la sala de enfermería del Colegio... Hayate, Ariza, Suzuka y yo, nos encontrábamos afuera esperando noticias, intranquilas y preocupadas, hasta que al fin la doctora salió...

-Chicas! Es bueno verlas aquí.- nos dijo sonriendo...

-Como esta Nanoha?- me apresure a preguntar...

-Calmate, ella esta bien, tiene sólo un fuerte golpe en su brazo y la tensión de la competencia la hizo sobrepasar sus límites corporales, sólo necesita descansar en casa, ahí recete algo para que pueda descansar, necesita comer chicas al parecer tiene problemas de alimentacion, ayudenla con eso!- término diciendo para nuestro alivio y mi alivio...

Al entrar pudimos verla recostada descansando, tenía un vendaje en el hombro y se veía tranquila, todas nos sentamos cerca de su cama, afuera había un alboroto gigante...

-Hayate que pasa?- pregunte por ese escándalo... En eso el celular de Hayate suena, contesta y veo su cara de asombro y mira a Nanoha y a mi, algo había pasado! Al colgar ella me miró y sonrió...

-Ella ganó! Gano con todas las ganas del mundo!.- la mire sorprendida...

-Pero como? Hayate, ella se desmayo! Bueno realmente no vimos como quedo esa competencia.-comentó Ariza igual de sorprendida que todas!

-Destrozó la flecha anterior, le paso por el medio y partió el blanco, ganó el torneo y el Colegio quedo campeon absoluto.- término diciendo Hayate con una gran sonrisa... Todas quedamos super sorprendidas por su acto.

-Así que destroce el blanco...- escuchamos una debil voz y todas nos volteamos a ver a Nanoha que estaba despierta...

-Hola!.- me dijo sonriendo y yo aún seguía en shock, hasta que me lance encima de ella...

-Dios mío Nanoha, nos preocupastes a todas, tienes idea de eso?.- le dije con mis ojos algo mojados, se había convertido en alguien sumamente importante para mi en tan inesperadamente poco tiempo de conocerla...

-Lo siento Fate-chan, Disculpame, yo...- su frase quedó corta y su mirada giro en otra dirección... -Quería ganar para ti.- dijo volviéndo su vista a mi y mostrando por un segundo ese intenso color ojos violaceos que tanto me intrigan y matan... Quede algo impactada por el cambio de color en él.

-Te felicito, estuvistes genial Nanoha-chan, pero nos distes un buen susto, creeme que quedamos totalmente impresionadas con la llamada de tu victoria, estuvimos fue pendiente de ti, no de la competencia en si... Debemos celebrar en grande mañana, hoy tienes orden de descansar entendido?- comentó Hayate algo seria y mi pobre Nanoha bajo su cabeza con pena...

-No la molestes Hayate-chan, ella sólo lo hizo para impresionar a Fate...- comentó Suzuka algo divertida..

-Suzu... No la molestes jeje, mira, la pobre Nanoha esta toda roja jeje.- comentó Ariza...

-Ya... Ca-callense.- dijo Nanoha muerta de pena, todas nos reímos fuertemente por la situación...

Luego de pasar un rato agradable con Nanoha, decidimos que era hora de regresar a casa, le dije que la acompañaria para poder cuidar de ella como nos recomendó la doctora, se cambio y cuando se fue a colocar su chaqueta no podía hacerlo, así que me ofrecí en ayudarla, cosa que no le gusto mucho, se ve que a Nanoha le cuesta confiar en la gente, por que será? Cual es tu misterio Nanoha?... Es algo que ronda mi cabeza, más no se como preguntar, nos fuimos caminando hasta la estación con las del grupo...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Me sentía como una completa inutil a pesar de que Fate se ofreció a ayudarme, cosa que no me gusta, mi hermana me enseñó a estar sola en todo y no confiar en nadie, aunque Fate es diferente y últimamente he estado muy tranquila, el ambiente se ha tornado relajado pero sin cambios en mi, no puedo confiar, siento que nos están acechando y esperando su momento, debo estar preparada para todo y más que ahora Fate forma parte de mi, ciertamente caminando con ella a mi lado se siente bien, pero no quiero exponerla a nadie y tampoco a las muchachas, eso me hace querer alejarla en todo... Sentía su mirada en mi, pendiente de mis acciones con lo que paso, más yo puedo y estaré bien... Nos despedimos de las muchachas y prometí ir a las fiesta con ellas mañana para celebrar el triunfo en equipo, por ahora queda descansar y debo mostrarle donde vivo a Fate, quedara loca, ya que no vivo en un lugar bien para ella... Estuvimos todo el camino silenciosas, ella me miraba de reojo y yo sólo sentía su mirada en mi...

-Quiero que sepas que mi casa no es como te la puedas imaginar, yo, yo vivo con lo esencial Fate.- le dije llamando su atención...

-Yo no le prestó atención a nada Nanoha, un hogar es un hogar y sólo me importas tú si?.- me dijo con esa mirada segura, yo sólo suspire y me pare sobre la puerta para abrirle a ella...

Al principio que la invite a pasar podía ver en su cara un mínimo de asombro, yo no tenía nada, y cuando digo nada es nada, tengo dinero y mucho, más no me importa nada, ni cama tengo, solo futón, todo esta vacío por que siempre me voy...

-Nanoha! Pero, no tienes nada!.- me dijo con cierto enojo y yo solo rei por ese comentario...

-Te dije que no tenía nada, no me ha dado tiempo de conseguir algo.- le comente tranquila... Ella se acercó a paso lento, posándose frente a mi, sentía su calor, su fuerte presencia, su desicion, su control...

-Quiero que vayamos a comprar algunas cosas, no pienso dejarte así en la nada, Nanoha no tienes ni cama para dormir, no quiero un no por respuesta.- me dijo, yo sólo la veía pesadamente, diablos esta mujer es muy terca conmigo...

-Bien Fate, no quiero llevarte la contraria, estoy cansada como para pelear.- le dije en resignacion... Fate puede ser peor que Miyuki regañándome, pero algo me sacó de mis pensares, recordé el beso con ella, si ese beso que me logró sacar de onda, quiero uno igual o mejor, pero siento que ella me rechazará... Oh vamos Nanoha, en serio? Fate ya dijo que te quería, un beso no tiene nada de malo, pensé y me debatía en que hacer... Ella me tomó de la mano suavemente para salir de la casa, pero antes de cruzar la puerta frene su salida con mi mano, no queria jalarla fuertemente o la lastimaría con mi fuerza, así que mi agarre fue suave y sorpresivo, cuando ella se giro a ver que pasaba, ya la tenía pegada en la pared, mirándola con tanto deseo que sentía mi cabeza en un desorden mental... De un tirón de su uniforme, la acerque a mi boca, le mordí el labio superior para que me diera permiso de probar su lengua, ella me dio entrada y comencé a juguetear con su lengua suavemente, pero el beso se torno más deseoso, más apasionado, Fate me sujetaba por el cuello, mientras yo me aferraba más a su cintura, ella comenzó a bordear mi cuello, diablos perderé la razón asi... Entre besos podía escuchar sus leves gemidos, mi presión en la pared se hacia más fuerte, mi agarre en ella más deseoso, comencé a besarla por el cuello y mi mano libre estaba tratando de incursionar sobre su abdomen cubierto, hasta que un click me trajo a la realidad separándome bruscamente... Ella me miró agitada y confundida... Tratando de encontrar su voz para hablar, mientras yo miraba apenada en otra dirección...

-Nanoha... Acaso no quieres seguir? Hice algo malo?.- me dijo con un tono preocupado, eso me sorprendió demasiado y la mire rápidamente..

-No vuelvas a decir eso, si quiero, pero no sería correcto para ti llevarte a la cama así, eres una dama y mereces algo mejor que yo o mejor que esto.- decía señalando mi casa... Ella negó suavemente...

-Sólo quiero estar contigo, volvernos una, ser parte de ti y que no tengas miedo de estar conmigo.- me dijo sonriente...

-Fate yo sólo quiero proteger tu vida, más no quiero ponerte en peligro, yo soy un peligro ahora Fate, estar conmigo te traerá desgracias.- le dije tristemente, ella estaba asombrada por mis palabras. -Fate no quiero ponerte en mi línea de fuego, prefiero llevarte a un lugar a salvo antes de estar aquí conmigo por completo.- termine diciendo... Ella se puso triste..

-Acaso no me quieres?.- Preguntó con un hilo en un su voz y eso si me mató, odio verla así y más por mi culpa... Rápidamente tome su rostro para besarla suavemente... Junte mi frente con la suya para poder embriagarme con su aliento y olor especial...

-No digas eso, eres todo desde que te conocí, me haces feliz y grande, daria cualquier paso contigo y eso sería increíble, pero no quiero ponerte en riesgo, entiendes?- ella asintió suavemente y la volví a besar..

-Fate... Quiero todo a tu lado, sólo dame tiempo de arreglar las cosas, para poder decirte y explicarte todo, ahora sería un caos nena.- le dije tratando de sonar menos cruda... Ella me miró tristemente...

-Nanoha, voy a esperar hasta la eternidad, yo te quiero y necesito de ti más de lo que crees, quiero ser todo para ti.- me dijo sosteniendo mi mejilla...

-Ya eres todo para mi y más, como dije; eres la destrucción de mis pensares.- dije besandola. Ella se separó mirándome fijamente...

-Quieres quedarte conmigo a dormir? De verdad te necesito a mi lado, y no haremos nada que no queramos.- agregó rápidamente y yo me reí de su aptitud... Si supiera que yo quiero eso y más de ella...

-Esta bien y tranquila, no nos quiero presionar, pero...- me detuve a media frase y me acerque a su oído -Creeme Fate-chan, deseo tenerte entre mis brazos y más.- termine diciendo y ella se encendió de pena, su cara era roja y yo solté una risa fuerte haciendo que ella se molestara colocando un sin fin de muecas, a todas estas yo no me había dado cuenta que alguien me estaba vigilando desde afuera, tomando todo lo que estaba diciendo y como actuaba...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Estuve a punto de estar con Nanoha, se que la deseo demasiado, es un afecto que desarrolle hace mucho, quiero sentirla, quiero saber como es su cuerpo, experimentar todo con ella... Más ella se detuvo, eso es algo que me gusta de su personalidad, siempre buscando lo mejor, siempre protegiéndome, pero algo me entristece es que quiera alejarme y quiera mantenerme fuera de ella para no ponerme en peligro, algo pasa, eso puedo sentirlo, algo pasará y ella lo sabe...

Caminanos a mi casa, ella aceptó dormir conmigo, hoy mi madre pasaria la noche de guardia, por eso me sentire más a gusto con ella sin nadie en casa, Nanoha iba más callada de lo normal, estaba atenta al camino, podía ver su angustia mientras íbamos caminando, pero se relajó al ver que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Mi casa era medianamente grande y cómoda, la hice pasar y la vi sonreir, yo tome su mano, acto que la sorprendió y la hice seguirme a la parte de arriba de la casa donde quedaba mi habitación, cuando entramos ella observó cada espacio en el, como estudiándolo, como grabándose todo... Mi cuarto no era la gran cosa, tenía una cama grande con sabanas negras, mis mesas de noche, algunos póster, un pequeña biblioteca, algunos articulos deportivos y mi closet, de verdad no soy amante a la decoración extrema, sólo puedo decir que amo el negro...

Nanoha bajo su pequeño bolso, en un rincón y me dijo si podía tomar un baño, la guíe con gusto y le dije que haría algo de comer mientras ella se aseaba, yo fui a la cocina, no se que pueda comer ella, de verdad que aún no conozco nada de ella o sus platos favoritos, opte por hacer panquecas con mermelada y algunas frutas para acompañarlas, estaba concentrada en la cocina y no me había dado cuenta de que alguien juguetonamente me había estado observando con una sonrisa en su boca...

-Siempre eres así de divertida en la cocina?- preguntó haciéndome saltar del susto soltando el vaso de jugó en el acto... Ella vino corriendo a donde estaba algo preocupada... -Lo siento Fate-chan de verdad, disculpa por haberte ajustado.- me dijo ayudándome a limpiar...

-Tranquila Nanoha, sólo me asuste un poco jeje.- le conteste para calmarla, pero mi corazón se disparo en segundos al verla vestida con su "pijama?" diablos hoy moriré creanme... Vestía un short negro corto, dejando ver sus tonificados y bellos muslos, una franelilla larga que dejaba mostrar parte de su top negro a través de el, dejaba mostrar su bella piel blanca, así me daban más ganas de querer tocarla, realmente debo calmarme, aunque ella se veía muy tranquila, me quiere matar...

-Quieres ir a darte un baño? Yo puedo esperarte Fate-chan, vamos...- me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a llevarme a mi habitacion.

-Nanoha no hay ningún problema, si quieres puedes comer primero.- le decía sonriendo, ella se mantuvo tranquila.

-Esperaré aquí, no hay problema.- me dijo y salió para dejarme espacio, que chica más terca...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Deje a Fate para que pudiera ducharse sin problemas yo baje a la sala para ver un poco la televisión, me senté y comencé a cambiar los canales hasta que escuche un ruido. Mis sentidos estuvieron alertas...

-No puede ser que me hayan seguido hasta aquí, saldré a investigar, aprovechando de que Fate está en el baño.- pensé...

Rápidamente salí al jardín, el perro estaba ladrando, a todas estas no sabía que Fate tenía un perro, seguí sus ladridos y pude ver una figura sobre el tejado del vecino...

-Espera ahi!.- grite fuertemente, esa sombra se echó a correr, no tuve más remedio que seguirlo, trataba de igualar su velocidad, Fate va a matarme, en unos de esos pensamientos la figura se me vino encima con una patada de lleno al estómago, el descuido me llevó al suelo con un golpe en seco, realmente me dolió, cuando intente levantarme y ponerme en guardia ya había desaparecido...

-Pero que diablos fue todo eso?- me dije en frustración... -Será mejor que vuelva a casa de Fate o comenzará a sospechar.- rápidamente regrese al jardín de Fate, aún estaba muy ida por lo que paso, tanto así que no me percate como había quedado luego de ese raro encuentro...

-Nanoha? Pero... Que te paso?- ese grito interrumpió mis pensamientos, era Fate-chan quien me miraba asombrada, yo no entendía y baje la mirada, parecía que me había revolcado en barro, lo olvide por completo, debo mentir...

-Oh nhyahaha! Yo pues...Verás Fate-chan...- no sabía que decir y ella esperaba su respuesta hasta que por arte de magia llegó el perro... -Claro Fate-chan me puse a jugar con el perro y me tumbo, de verdad lo siento.- me disculpe con cara tierna... Ella sólo negó y me dijo que tomara un baño de nuevo y ella me prestaría ropa, por cierto lo del perro si que fue arte de magia, se llama "Arf" realmente me salvó... Tome una ducha y Fate me dejo un cambio de ropa en la cama mientras el otro lo coloco a lavar, despues de tanto alboroto pudimos comer y hablar de algunas cosas, Fate me preguntaba mis cosas preferidas, trivialidades de las dos, asi se nos fue pasando el tiempo.

-Sera mejor ir a dormir, mañana tenemos reunion con las chicas y llegarle a Hayate tarde es muerte jeje.- me decia sonriendo Fate, las dos nos levantamos rumbo a la habitacion, pero sentia que algo no andaba bien con Fate, la notaba muy nerviosa cuando llegamos a su cuarto...

-Fate? Que tienes?, te dije antes que nada pasara mientras no estemos listas las dos no?.- le dije para ver si aligeraba el ambiente... Ella se sonrojo de una vez.

-No, no es eso Nanoha! Que clase de pervertida soy?.- decia sonriendo -Lo que pasa es que me siento algo extraña, quiero que ambas seamos mas de lo que somos ahora, pero tu misma no me lo permites.- eso sono triste y dolio un poco, tanto que mi rostro cambio y baje mi mirada... -Oye no lo dije en el mal sentido, no quiero presionarte Nanoha.-

-Esta bien Fate, se que tienes razón en tus palabras y también se que todo debería ser así, pero quiero que entiendas que no quiero ponerte en peligro, se que deseas que yo te cuente todo lo mío y que sea sincera, más aún no puedo de verdad lo siento, a su debido tiempo te diré y haremos todo a lo bien, lo prometo.- dije sin mirarla, eso me duele y a ella mucho más, ella espera más de mi...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Eso que me dijo me produjo mucho dolor, yo realmente la quiero, o aun más la amo y estos malditos secretos me están matando, trato de entenderla y poder calmarme, que es lo que puede ocultar tanto Nanoha que no puede confiar y decirme, todas esas preguntas fueron dando dudas en mi cabeza...

-No pienses tanto Fate, yo prometo decirte todo a su tiempo de verdad.- me dijo tomando mi mano con cariño y yo sentí que moría ahí mismo por ella..

-Sabes Fate?... Desde el día en que te conocí, sentí una conexión inexplicable contigo, por mi cabeza rondaban muchas cosas, pero me sentía insegura y vulnerable por no saber actuar, cada día conociéndote aprendí a revelar mis sentimientos es increíble lo se, pero te has vuelto una necesidad en mi cuerpo que no quiero dejar, tienes y eso lo se, muchas dudas de mi, pero nunca dudes cuando digo que te quiero más que a cualquier cosa, pronto tendrás tus respuestas a todas esas dudas y esperó que cuando ese día llegue, entiendas mis razones de querer dejarte fuera de todo.- me dijo dejándome totalmente callada sin saber que responderle... Me miraba intranquila, inocente y con cierto temor..

-Esperaré Nanoha! Te quiero y necesito que tu misma te abras conmigo.- le dije un poco ida..

-Eso haré sin duda...- me respondió mirandome con dulzura...

Yo impulsivamente me acerque a ella, tomándola por sorpresa, la agarre de sus mejillas para luego besarla dulcemente, ella correspondió al instante, nuestros besos se fueron tornando más intensos, mi placer fue en aumento y quería más, mucho más de ella, quería tomar el control en ella, pero dándole permiso de hacer lo que quisiera en mi, Nanoha no se fue quedando atrás, mientras los besos iban en aumento, sus sentidos la hacían tocarme en busca de más, sus manos se fueron adentrando en mi pijama, el suave toque de sus dedos por mi piel me hacían volverme más loca perdiendo mis sentidos, mi abdomen suavemente en su roce, luego subía y tocaba mis senos presionando los pezones que hacían levemente que soltara mis gemidos, yo aruñaba entre besos su espalda y ella lo disfrutaba, la ropa fue estorbando mientras ya yo estaba a horcajadas encima de ella, al soltar mi franela Nanoha me miraba con pasión y con deseo mi cuerpo, comenzando a besar mi cuello con lujuria, seguramente una marca dejaría en el trayecto, pero es lo que menos me importa con tal de ser suya... Nanoha hacia que cada vez mis gemidos fueran más fuertes, ya a ese punto me encontraba de espaldas en la cama con ella encima de mi, explorando cada punto de mi piel y yo observando su hermoso y perfecto abdomen, ella era perfecta y delicada, nos miramos un momento y pude percibir su mirada de deseo en mi, era de un color violaceo intenso, sus miradas no las entendía, más en ese momento creanme que no me importaba, Nanoha había quitado toda mi ropa, me encontraba en sus manos, ella besaba mi ombligo, mis caderas, rozaba mi piel con sus delineados labios, mientras yo tomaba con fuerza sus hombros, ella con sus dedos rozaba mi humedo y sensible clitoris, haciéndome estremecer sólo a su tacto, su lengua dio inició a un sin fin de emociones en mi, lamia, besaba, absorbía y penetraba mi vagina a velocidades intermitentes, mis manos tomaban con fuerza su cabello tratando de tapar las miles emociones que me hacia sentir y gritar, suavemente tomó sus dedos chupandolos para ptobar y lubricar más esos espacios que quedaban por explorar, yo quise tomar cartas en el asunto, quería probarla, quería sentirla como ella a mi, bruscamente la subí del cabello para luego montarla encima y cambiarla a un 69, así ninguna dejaría de probar los jugos de cada una, estaba tan mojada como yo en ese momento, mi lengua encajaba a la perfección en ella, gemía de placer mientras hacia lo mismo que ella en mi, su sabor era exquisito y penetrarla suavemente te hacia sentir aún más perdida, al fin las dos explorábamos nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que nuestros nombres se soltaran con cualquier gemido, no hubo un lugar que no dejaramos de probar, cada una exploró hasta el más mínimo detalle en el cuerpo... Nanoha se levantó, me subió bruscamente sin lastimarme y me monto encima de ella, nuestras partes intimas conectadas en una misma sensación, sus manos tomaron posesión de mis caderas fuertemente y como sentido neutro comencé a moverme sin parar, cada movimiento era más y más fuerte mientras los besos y la unión de nuestras lenguas bailaban sin parar, yo tomaba sus senos y los besaba, haciéndola perder el control y tomando su agarre más fuerte en mi, estábamos llegando al climax de nuestra batalla corporal, una batalla donde cada una quería dominar y ganar, las caderas se movían sin parar, nuestros cuerpos sudaban, nuestras manos se enlazaban, nuestros besos eran cada vez más profundos, queríamos succionar el aire de la otra, ya mi cabeza perdía el control, mis gemidos eran más y más fuertes, las uñas se clavaban en Nanoha, ella me pidió corrernos juntas y así fue, las dos acabamos completamente fusionadas una con la otra... Quede tumbada en ella, tratando de descubrir que respiración se alteraba más, Dios al fin pude sentirla, amarla y felizmente probarla, la gloria en ese momento, me levante para ver su rostro y ella estaba radiantemente feliz, sus ojitos cerrados y respirando agitadamente, algo me llamó la atención un momento y fue su muñeca, algo brilló y pueden jurar que así fue... Algo me dijo que así fue... Pero sería una mala jugada o la acción que acaba de ocurrir, nuestro agotamiento fue tan brutal que terminamos rendidas una encima de otra, pero inmensamente felices...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

La acción de anoche me dejo completamente sin fuerzas, no se como explicar este sentimiento tan grande, pero ella, ella es más que todo, es mi mundo, mi fuerza, mi pilar a seguir... Desperté con los rayos del sol y un sentimiento de felicidad infinita, un peso me hizo sonreir, ella estaba encima de mi tranquilamente durmiendo, se veía adorable y perfecta, no queria despertarla, más no podíamos descansar hasta tarde con tantas cosas que debíamos hacer... Así que comencé dulcemente a besar su cara y luego un par de caricias en su hermoso cabello...

-Buen día dormilona, recuerda que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- le dije sonriendo mientras veía la imagen más adorable en ella... Se levantó y me beso dulcemente, mientras se tumbaba a un lado de la cama...

-Buen día cariño, como amanecistes?- me dijo tomándome por sorpresa! Cariño? Jeje..

-Bien... Voy a levantarme dormilona y tomaré un ducha rápidamente... Hay cosas que hacer.- le dije poniéndome de pie mientras ella se me quedaba viendo al caminar... -Vas a desgastarme si me sigues viendo así Fate-chan.- le dije burlándome de ella, seguramente murió de vergüenza...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Unas caricias lograron despertarme, la noche anterior fue fantástica, Nanoha llena cada parte de mi ser complementando mis fallas... Ella dulcemente me dijo que debíamos levantarnos para no atrasarnos en las cosas del día, me dijo que tomaría un baño primero, ni siquiera pude contestar, quede totalmente sorprendida por semejante mujer al frente de mi, su cuerpo, Dios es totalmente perfecto, tonificado, es algo sin igual, hará ejercicio? Ese cuerpo es hermoso, ella fue quien me sacó de mis pensamientos al decirme "Que la voy a desgastar de tanto mirarla" rayos a veces puede ser tan directa, tuve que colocarme de mil colores, mientras ella sólo sonrió al meterse al baño... Me recoste mirando al techo, muchas cosas habian pasado desde que conoci a Nanoha y siento que vendran muchisimas mas junto a ella, no pude dejar de sonreir al solo pensarlo, un beso en mi fremte me hizo volver a la realidad, cuando abri los ojos era ella, ya habia salido del baño, yo sonrei al verla y nuevamente quede intrigada con su mirada y no pude resistirlo mas...

-Nanoha?- llame su atencion. -Sabes? He querido preguntarte algo que me tiene muerta de curiosidad.- termine diciendo y ella volteo con cara interrogante esperando mi pregunta. -No se si sean locuras mias, pero puedo jurar que hay momentos en que tu color de ojos es morado intenso y en otros momemtos como ahora es azul profundo.- dije y su reaccion al principio fue de sorpresa, luego fruncio el ceño para luego bajar su mirada...

-No se de que hablas Fate (Sin el chan? Eso se sintío raro), mi color de ojos es azul-lavanda.- me dijo con esa sonrisa falsa! Lavanda? No lo creo, se lo que he visto, pero por su reaccion quise cambiar el tema, tanto asi que me fui al baño, dejandola en silencio arreglandose...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

De nuevo mis ojos, diablos eso es algo que no puedo controlar y Fate ya se dio cuenta, no se por que mis instintos me matan siempre a la hora de ocultar lo que siento, debo cuidarme mas de eso... Suspire pesadamente, no quiero hacer sentir mal a Fate por eso... Trate de pensar en otra cosa, hoy mi hombro esta un poco mejor, la tension de ayer ha pasado, por lo menos no me preocupare de eso hoy, por ahora la intriga es quien estaba ayer rondando la casa de Fate, espero solo sean esos idiotas buscandome y no metiendola a ella en el camino, por que los mato!... Trate de ponerme lo mas casual posible total es una celebracion entre nosotras del grupo jeje... Saque un jean, con una franelilla azul que me hacia mostrar el topo negro que cargaba y parte de mi cuerpo, unas zapatillas rojas, ate mi cabello en una cola ladeada, dejando mi flequillo suelto, creo que asi estoy bien...

-Te ves hermosa!.- me dijo Fate haciendo entrada en su habitacion...

-Gracias nyahaha, pero siento que ando muy sencilla, no hay problema?.- pregunte dudosa, no queria hacerla quedar mal con mi manera de vestir...

-Problema? Por verte hermosamente sencilla? Jaja no vale mi Nanoha, te ves hermosa y como andes no es problema de nadie.- me dijo Fate haciendome sonreir de una vez... -Voy a cambiarme para hacer desayuno si?.- me dijo para luego dirigirse al armario, Fate no tiene problema alguno en cambiarse delante de mi, creo que mi cara esta ardiendo al verla asi, su cuerpo es hermoso y cada detalle la hace ver unica... Creo que no debi preocuparme por mi vestir, Fate es claramente mas casual y rockera que yo, me gusta eso de ella, solo tomo un jean rojo hasta las rodillas, una blusa negra pegada a su cuerpo, unas converse negras, una chaqueta negra y dejo su cabello dorado atado en un coleta alta que la hacia ver sumamente genial xD botare babas en serio! Yo la miraba y podia ver una sonrisa de trinfo en sus labios... Definitivamente una oscura perdicion...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Ambas estabamos bien arregladas, ahora solo debiamos comer algo, ya en mi celular tenia mensaje de las chicas confirmandome el punto de encuentro... Le dije a Nanoha que fueramos a la cocina, estando alla quise hacer algo diferente para ella, no soy muy buena en la cocina pero mi mama me ha enseñado lo suficiente como saber que hacer en ella... Nanoha estaba medio molesta por no dejarla ayudarme, pero igual me estaba sonriendo al verme desde el mesón...

-Estas segura de saber lo que haces?- me pregunto en tono burlon y al voltear tenia esa risita sarcastica en su rostro. Odiosa pense...

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ti.- vi que ella sonrio mucho mas y siguio observandome, hasta que un sonido atrajo la atencion de ambas, era su celular, cuando vio su remitente sus ojos se ampliaron, parecia como si la estuviera llamamdo un fantasma...

-Oneechan? Por... Por que llamas? Habiamos dicho que por telefono aun no, cierto? Que paso? Estas bien?.- Oneechan? Nanoha tiene una hermana? Y por que no deben hablarse? Que pasa? Yo la miraba intrigante, el tono que ella usaba, era de asustada, era de miedo, algo pasa! Queria estar a su lado, pero ella me habia dado la espalda, yo segui cocinando en silencio atenta a sus palabras...

-Y como diablos llegastes a ese lugar? Pero, onee... Espe... MIYUKI! Dejame hablar...- el grito me asusto, jamas habia escuchado a Nanoha de esa forma... -Yo estoy bien, tratare de estar mas atenta, por favor no hagas algo estupido, cuidate y cuando puedas contactate conmigo si?... Miyuki! Te quiero...- luego de escuchar eso ultimo vi como Nanoha dejaba caer sus brazos a los lados y miraba al techo apretando los puños hasta tornarlos blancos, me acerque a ella...

-Nanoha que pasa? Cuentame, aqui estoy para ti hasta en los momentos mas dificiles.- le dije con un dejo de tristeza. Ella volteo a mirarme con la vista perdida y comemzo a negar suavemente y tomo mi mejilla...

-No te preocupes, todo esta en orden, aun no es tiempo.- me dijo y nuevamente poso en mi esa mirada dura, la mirada de que nada para ella es imposible, eso fue suficiente para callarme y sonreir, debo ser fuerte para ella.

Termine de cocinar unas tortillas rellenas, eso me gustaba de pequeña y quise prepararlo para ella, Nanoha me ayudo a colocar la mesa, su aptitud habia vuelto a la normalidad, asi es ella, nos sentamos a comer tranquilamente y ella al probar un bocado quedo encantada, me dijo que no comia eso desde que su madre lo hacia, su sonrisa de agradecimiento fue totalmente suficiente para mi, ella se ofrecio a lavar los platos y acomodar todo, ya habia avisado en un mensaje a Hayate que iriamos para alla en unos minutos, recogiamos todo para dejar en orden las cosas, Nanoha me pidio que guardara su bolso que luego vendria por el, estabamos a punto de abrir la puerta para salir cuando me llamo.

-Fate-chan!.- yo me devolvi a mirarla.

-Dime Nanoha? Ocurre algo.- pregunte un poco nerviosa por la intensidad de su mirada. Mas ella de su pantalon saco una pequeña caja negra con un lazo amarillo. Que peculiar me dije...

-Esto es para ti, tiene un gran significado y es para protegerte... Quiero que nunca te lo quites si?.- Me decia con firmeza y yo queria saber que era. Cuando lo abri quede impresionada, era una cadena con un dije en forma de un triangulo dorado...

-Nanoha esto es hermoso.- le dije super sonrprendida de verdad el collar era bello...

-Se llama " Bardiche" es un simbolo de proteccion, seguridad y entrega, quiero que lo tengas y no te lo quites por nada, el te va a proteger de cualquier mal ok?.- yo simplemente asenti, de verdad su belleza me tenia aturdida.

-Gracias Nanoha!.- le dije mientras la abrazaba, eso fue un gesto muy dulce de su parte, ella me coloco el collar y asi pudimos irnos al encuentro con el grupo, debiamos ir primero al instituto, la premiacion seria alla y luego la reunion organizada por Hayate. Caminabamos y no dejaba de mirar el collar que me habia dado.

Cuando llegamos al colegio, nos sorprendimos al ver tanta gente reunida y con tanta energia, nos costo encontrar a las chicas entre tanta gente, Hayate nos informo que la multitud se debia a que se habia corrido la voz de la hazaña de Nanoha y todos querian estar presente en la premiacion, Nanoha se encontraba mas nerviosa de lo normal y la veia atenta de su alrrededor.

-Estas bien Nanoha?- pregunte al verla asi y las chicas miraron algo preocupadas...

-Si tranquila, es que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atencion.- contesto sin animos.

-Te ayudaremos si? No por nada somos tus amigas, tratemos de salir lo mas rapido posible de esto y asi no te compliques.- dijo Hayate y Nanoha agradecio su gesto...

Hayate se encargo de solucionar todo, entregarian el premio rapidamente en el escenario y asi fue, acompañamos a Nanoha y todo el mundo estaba loco, gritaban su nombre, el del equipo, era una locura ver tanta gente apoyandonos, sentia un poco de celos, pero se esfumaron rapidamente cuando me quede viendo a Nanoha cuando le fueron a entregar su premio...

-Gracias, no pude haber hecho esto sin mi grupo de amigas y quiero que junto a mi suban y compartan este triunfo; Hayate-chan, Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan, Fate-chan... Sin ellas yo no hubiese hecho nada.- dijo y con su mano ella nos daba la bienvenida al escenario con ella, mi sonrisa no daba para mas y alegremente subimos, a ella le dieron una flecha dorada con un arco (Muy hermoso detalle) y ella con su peculiar reverencia la acepto, la presentadora le pregunto como se sentia y ella timidamente fue contestando a sus preguntas mientras el publico gritaba sin parar...

-Tienes ligera competencia Fate jeje.- me dijo en el oido Hayate.

-Callate si? Bastante tengo con controlarme y no matarlos.- dije mientras ella reia, sabía como soy.

-Algo mas que decir Takamachi-san?.- pregunto amablemente la presentadora acercando el microfono a ella...

-Quiero agradecerle a todos el apoyo que han tenido para el con grupo y espero seguir recibiendo de todos el mismo trato en futuras competencias, mas antes de terminar quisiera darle este premio a una persona...- Dios mio ella dara su premio? Aqui? Delante de todos?... -Ella ha estado conmigo en el tiempo que nos conocemos y aunque todas son importantes para mi, ella ocupa un espacio importante en mi corazon...- entonces se volteo hacia mi y me sonrio... -Ella es Fate T. Harlaown... Fate esto es para ti!.- Dios mio es en serio? Siento que voy a morir, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la sonrisa en el rostro de las muchachas fueron indescriptibles y ella, ella simplemente natural y hermosa... Me puse a su lado y acepte entre gritos y aplausos este hermoso detalle... Los gritos eran demasiados "Takamachi eres la mejor", "Takamachi te amo", " Harlaown que suerte tienes", era demasiado, no pensaba que Nanoha hiciera todo esto delante de todooo el mundooo! Pero lo hizo y por mi, que pena...

Despues de tantos sentimientos de diversion y placer, al fin decidimos ir a comer y disfrutar el rato donde Hayate habia dicho, solo nosotras cinco, ibamos por el camino hablando y riendonos sin parar, yo miraba de vez en cuando a Nanoha quien estaba tranquila y su mirada pacifica, conversando con todas de manera alegre, hasta que la vi detenerse y su mirada cambio de una alegre a una muy neutra y fria... Delante de nosotras estaban 6 personas vestidas de negro, no muy amigables que digamos, todas sentiamos miedo y nos mirabamos queriendo entender, ademas por donde ibamos no era precisamente muy transitable entre la gente...

-Asi que el primer premio? Encontrarte no fue facil Takamachi.- decia uno de ellos mirando a Nanoha con odio y ella tenia los puños tan apretados que blanco es poco decir... -Te escondias de nosotros?- dijo en tono de burla...

-Jamas me esconderia de gusanos como ustedes!- respondio Nanoha con el mismo odio... Yo me fui acercando a ella y me coloque detras de su espalda, ella sintio mi presencia y sin apartar sus ojos de esos hombres coloco una mano como protegiendome de ellos, su mirada se giro para encontrarse conmigo y lo que vi me dejo en shock, su mirada azul, tranquila y apacible fue reemplazada por un violeta intenso, sin brillo o emocion alguna... Era de odio...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Maldicion al fin dieron conmigo y en este preciso momento cuando ando con ellas, no pensaba que me fuera a tocar pelear delante de ellas, sobre todo de Fate, al verlos tome una posicion de defensa sin alertar a ninguna, todo se vendra abajo, se empezaron a burlar de mi y poco a poco senti la presencia de Fate, cuando la senti cerca, mis sentidos se activaron para su proteccion, pero sabia que esto no podria acabar bien, asi que me arme de valor, me gire para mirarla y sabiendo por su expresion que el color de mis ojos habían cambiado al tono violaceo le dije en un susurro "Perdoname" y me lance a pelear contra esos hombres dejandola completamente ida por lo que estaba viendo... Al principio solo dos me atacaban, luego se vinieron todos, yo podia con ellos, mi fuerza apenas entraba en calor, parecia una competencia de golpes, hasta que un grito me saco de mi mi ritmo, cuando vi eran las muchachas siendo atacadas por 4 hombres que no se en que momento se alejaron de mi, toda mi magia empezo a fluir de rabia al ver aquello, mi sello de la muñeca se solto por completo liberando a mi demonio interno y no supe mas de mi...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Estaba ahi parada, asombrada, ida, simplemente sin saber que hacer o pensar, ella estaba peleando de una manera inexplicable, no lo podia comprender, este era el secreto de Nanoha? Que pasa aqui?...

-Fate que es esto? Que pasa con Nanoha?.- pregunto Suzuka en panico total... Yo callada.

-Lo sabias Fate?.- nuevamente silencio. Pero pude negar lentamente. No pude apartar mi mirada de ella...

Un grito logro al fin sacarme del estado de shock en la cual me encontraba, los cuatro hombres se venian con todo hacia nosotras, medio nos podiamos defender, pero vayamos a la realidad nuestra fuerza no es suficiente, aunque pudieramos defendernos, la fuerza de ellos es mayor... Uno de ellos vino a golpearme, mas el triangulo en mi pecho brillo y lo lanzo lejos, quise en ese momemto ir a donde estaban las muchachas para ayudarlas, mas Nanoha llegaba hecha furía y de verdad no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, ella acabo con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo no daba credito a lo que veia, un violencia total, una Nanoha totalmente diferente... De pronto el otro hombre que me llegaba de imprevisto y que el amuleto lo habia lanzado lejos, se habia levantado y a pesar de haber quedado lastimado, comenzo a caminar lentamente, como queriendo escapar de ahi, pero Nanoha lo vio y al voltearse, vi con horror y miedo como la mirada de Nanoha era vacia y neutra de emocion, se notaba furia y comprendi cuando ella dijo que no queria meterme en su linea de fuego, ella pierde el control y parece disfrutarlo al maximo o realmente no se que pensar, esa sonrisa en su rostro me demostraba lo contrario...

-Ya BASTA Nanoha!- grito Arisa al borde del llanto.

-Nanoha reacciona por favor.- decia Suzuka sosteniendo su brazo, ella no escuchaba o reaccionaba, solo caminaba hacia su objetivo.

De pronto la vimos preparar su ataque hacia el hombre, tomandolo por el cuello para levantarlo, tenia miedo, sentia miedo, verla asi, de esa manera, tan ida, tan demoníaca, esa no era Nanoha, que diablos esta pasando con ella? Que paso con la niña dulce? La de la sonrisa sincera... Diablos, todo fue en camara lenta, una sombra paso corriendo a mi lado, llego de lleno a detener a Nanoha por el brazo que tenia levantado, practicamente se le guindo... Abri mis ojos con horror! Era Hayate quien le gritaba cosas a Nanoha sin exito, todo paso muy rapido, Nanoha sacudio a Hayate tan fuerte, que la mando a volar unos metros dando de lleno contra el piso y algunos arboles...

-HAYATE!- gritamos.

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Un grito me hizo reaccionar... Que paso? Que es todo esto? No, no puede ser! De nuevo yo cause destrucción... Ariza paso corriendo golpeandome fuerte al pasar, cuando dirigi mi mirada, pude darme cuenta de todo, Hayate estaba en piso, hecha un desastre, Suzuka y Ariza la ayudaban a levantarse, ellas tampoco se veian bien, yo no me podia mover, cai de rodillas, maldita sea, todos salen sufriendo a mi lado... Esperen... Ella, donde?... Unas pisadas junto a una sombra se fueron dirigiendo hacia mi, al reconocer los zapatos no pude ni levantar mi mirada...

-Que hiciste? Que... Que eres? Quien eres tu?.- esas palabras fueron un golpe duro para mi corazon, comence a temblar y levante un poco mi rostro, para encontrarme con esos borgoñas sin vida, lastimados, sus manos estaban hecha puños y blancos de la presion, la habia lastimado, traicionado, ella comenzo a llorar y sin mas salio corriendo detras de Hayate y las demas, yo me quede en el suelo apretando mis puños con rabia y con odio...

 _"Hay un punto en que tu mente te hace odiar lo que realmente eres, sin poder reconocerte._

 _No sabes si lo que haces esta bien o esta mal._

 _Quieres callar por miedo a ver la reaccion de las otras personas contigo._

 _Te adaptas a tu circulo, sonriendo, mostrando tu mejor cara, cuando tu verdadero yo se partio en mil pedazos._

 _Una mascara?._

 _Sera eso lo que utilizamos para que nadie vea quien eres realmente?._

 _Tenemos miedo a que alguien nos vea como realmente somos y termine de quebrar lo que nos ah costado restaurar!._

 _Miedo, vacio, soledad, sonreir, gritar, correr, escapar, volver a reir, apoyar, aconsejar, reir y repetir._

 _Que es lo que deseamos mostrar? Cual es tu mejor mascara? Cual es tu mejor version?._

 _-PoetaOscura-_

No se en que momento me encontre vagando por las calles, me encontraba lastimada, fisica y emocionalmente, volvi a perder todo, sola de nuevo, creo que es la mejor opcion para mi vida, mi hermana, donde estara? La necesito realmente, odio esta maldicion... Me odio yo misma, odio todo... Fate-chan... Su mirada, eso me destrozo por completo, ella me odia, Hayate-chan, como pude hacerle eso?... El hospital, deberia ir para alla y ver como esta aunque sea un momento... Cambie mi rumbo al hospital, todo mi costado dolia, muchas partes dolian, pero me tienen sin cuidado, debo saber como estan todas y ver si estan fuera de peligro para poder alejarme de todas y no causar mas problemas, algo me detuvo, fue el hecho de recordar la mirada de todas, mejor, mejor desisto, me fui caminando al bosque para perderme en él, necesito pensar...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Entramos a emergencias para que atendieran a Hayate, de igual forma todas terminamos bajo revizion, algunos golpes y cortadas, la unica sin nada era yo, entonces mire el collar y me quede pensativa en todo lo que habia pasado, las emociones me tenian hecha un lio, tantos acontecimientos me habian dejado totalmente fuera de toma, una tranquila mano se poso en mi hombro...

-Ya podemos verla, aunque está dormida, solo se fracturo el brazo y tiene algunos golpes, pero esta bien ya, igual que nosotras.- me dijo Arisa con un pequeña sonrisa.

-Deberiamos nosotras tambien ir a descansar, mañana podemos venir a verla, te parece?.- le comente y ella asintio.

Ambas fuimos a buscar a Suzuka, las tres hicimos rumbos a nuestras casa, yo al llegar salude a mama y me fui directo a mi habitacion, me tire en la cama y no pude detener mis ganas de llorar, llore hasta mas no poder quedandome dormida... Al despertar parecia un zombi, mis ojos aun seguian hinchados, me logre cambiar de ropa, no tenia animos de nada, me sentia devastada por dentro.

-Hija que tienes?.- me pregunto mama al verme asi.

-Nada mama, estoy bien.- y la bese para salir rumbo a clases, no quise comer.

Al llegar al instituto mis nervios se hicieron mayor, realmente no queria encontrarme con ella, siento que no lo soportaria, cuando estuve frente al salon, alguien me llego por detras asustandome, era Suzuka, con su apoyo entramos justo a tiempo y pude notar que ella no estaba, todas nos extrañamos mas ninguna palabra salio de nuestras bocas... Asi pasaron 4 dias en donde no supimos absolutamente nada de ella, falto a todas las cosas, nosotras nos ocupamos de visitar a Hayate, cada dia iba mejorando y eso nos alegro bastante, habia momentos en que preguntaba por Nanoha, mas nadie le podia responder, Arisa era quien mas renuente estaba al nombrarla, pero ni ella queria admitir que tambien la extrañaba... El quinto dia fue igual de normal para nosotras, yo estaba mas distraida de lo normal, de vez en cuando me sujetaba el collar y pensaba en ella, no se por que, pero yo queria verla, me debia mas que una explicacion, no se donde podía estar...

-Yo tambien la extraño Fate-chan! Y me gustaria saber de ella tambien.- me interrumpio los pensamientos Suzuka.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- conteste secamente.

-Vamos Fate! No niegues los deseos de tu corazon.- me respondio ella.

-Suzuka nos traiciono, lastimo a Hayate, nos puso en peligro!.- conteste furiosa de sus palabras.

-Tienes razon! Pero ella debe tener una explicacion a todo esto... Verdad?.- eso si me dejo en silencio y solo pude bajar mi cabeza a lo que ella simplemente revolvio mi cabello, con cariño infantil. Asi era Suzuka siempre.

Al sonar el timbre de salida, todas acordamos en ir juntas a ver a Hayate, como era de costumbre, al entrar a su habitacion ella nos recibio con su habitual sonrisa, llena de energia, se le mostraba mucho mejor y eso nos daba mucho gusto, todas conversamos gratamente con ella sobre cosas que habian ocurrido en la escuela, tipicas bromas y cosas sin sentidos, reiamos y casualmente me dio por mirar hacia la ventana, mi corazón dio un brinco y mis ojos se abrieron completamente al verla ahí, parada fuera de la ventana, al verme corrio asustada por ser descubierta, las muchachas me preguntaron sobre lo que habia visto y yo no conteste, solo dije que crei haber visto algo sin importancia... Mentí.

Nos despedimos dulcemente de Hayate, ya ella sería dada de alta mañana por la tarde, todas acordamos venir a buscarla para celebrar, en la entrada del hospital las tres nos despedimos, yo iría al metro para llegar mas rapido a casa, aun me intrigaba el haber visto a Nanoha fuera del hospital, Arisa y Suzuka se fueron en carro, en ese momento mientras caminaba a la estación, me percate de Nanoha caminando a unos metros por delante de mi, iba ida, se le notaba cansada y un poco adolorida, por instinto la empece a seguir, no era la misma ruta de su habitacion, eso me extraño, me mantenia a distancia de ella, entro a una zona residencial de muy mal aspecto, yo me estremeci y continue su paso, cuando la vi detenerse frente a una puerta me escondi para que no notara mi presencia y ella comenzo a buscar imagino que sus llaves; pero algo no estaba bien, Nanoha comenzo a tambalearce y de pronto sujeto fuertemente su costado y cayo al suelo, yo me preocupe mucho y corri a donde estaba, al tocarla ardia en fiebre y estaba palida, busque en su bolso las llaves y pude abrir, tire todo en el piso y sali a tomar a Nanoha en mis brazos, me di cuenta en ese momemto lo fragil que era, cerre de una patada la puerta y fui a su habitacion, la puse en la cama y comence a quitarle la ropa para colocarle algo comodo, ahi fue que jadie en vision al ver el estado de ella, tenia un moreton gigante en las costillas, varios cortes mal curados, queria llorar, estaba mal, realmente la habian lastimado y no quiso curarse o no le dio importancia, me levante a buscar un botiquin o toallas y Nanoha no tenia nada (Nuevamente), no habia comida, no tenia insumos NADA... Eso me hizo sentir peor, tome mis cosas y deteniendome un momento para verla antes de salir, me fui corriendo a comprar las cosas que necesitaba, por suerte traia dinero suficiente, compre lo más básico, alguna comida y cosas necesarias...

Llegue de nuevo a su casa, prepare las vendas y los medicamentos para curarla, lo hice poco a poco, ella susurraba cosas mientras curaba sus heridas, mas no podia entender lo que decia, prepare una mezcla de medicina y pude darcela con una jeringa, ella logro quedarse dormida por completo y coloque un pañito frio en la frente para bajar esa temperatura, en la cocina habia montado para hacer una sopa y darle al despertar, ahi fue que note el aspecto real de la casa, no tenia nada, las maletas estaban regadas en el suelo, habia suciedad y basura, entre a su cuarto a cambiar el pañito por otro frío y note una sola foto en su mesa, eran dos chicas, una mas alta que la otra, cuando la vi bien, pude ver a Nanoha y esta otra chica, no recuerdo bien su nombre, Mi.. Miyu, oh cierto Miyuki, es su hermana, las dos son tan parecidas, pero parecen tan distantes y serias, no sabia con seguridad el por que ellas estaban asi en la foto... Un ruido suave me hizo voltear rapidamente, Nanoha estaba despertando, me acerque y tome el paño de su cara, abrio los ojos y antes de enfocarlos su color cambio momentaneamente de azul violaceos a violaceo puro, mas no duro mucho tiempo, su cara al verme fue un poema en accion...

-Fa..te...chan!- senti que habia dudado un poco... -FATE? Que haces aqui? Ahhh...- hizo una mueca del dolor, se habia movido muy rapido y forzo su cuerpo...

-Tranquila no debes esforzarte demasiado, tus heridas no han sanado y estas muy debil.- le dije ayudandola a recostarse de nuevo en la cama...

-Lo lamento! Debes odiarme por todo lo que paso! Claramente te dije que no debias involucrarte conmigo o saldrías lastimada.- me dijo y coloco su brazo en la cara, vi como habia comenzado a llorar... Eso me partio el corazon.

\- Shss, esta bien, quiero que me expliques todo Nanoha, estoy aqui para ti, ya deja de torturarte tanto y saca lo que desees sacar, hazlo conmigo.- le dije frotando su cabello con cariño y ella asintio un poco y bajo su mano, yo termine de secar sus lagrimas...

-Mi familia ha vivido con una maldicion desde hace siglos, cada uno de nosotros nacio con habilidades magicas, pero fuimos descubiertos y siempre terminamos en batallas por nuestras vidas, mi hermana Miyuki y yo, somos las unicas que quedamos del clan Takamachi, nuestras habilidades son muy deseadas, yo por mi parte tengo una super fuerza y puedo correr rápido, pero lo mas horrible de mi es que mientras mas accion tengo, mas desencadeno mi fuerza al punto de no controlarlo, mi vista se torna oscura y un demonio se libera, como ese dia... No controlo nada y no recuerdo nada, todos nacimos con una marca en el cuerpo, la mia esta en mi muñeca...- ella me explicaba y yo escuchaba en silencio y sorprendida, la vida de Nanoha ha sido muy cruel... - Mi hermana y yo hemos tenido que ir de ciudad en ciudad por los cazadores, pero al llegar aqui nos separamos y ella me dijo que viviera mi vida lo mas normal posible, creeme me ha costado, hasta...- se habia quedado callada y levanto su rostro, esa mirada tan fuerte y decidida. -Hasta que te conoci Fate.- yo me sorprendi por esa declaracion, no sabia como ella se sentia con respecto a mi y ya me lo estaba lanzando todo sin miedo... -Yo comence a ver todo mas facil, me mostraste lo dulce de las personas y que podia confiar, todas fueron asi conmigo y me senti bien, todos los momentos junto a ti fueron hermosos, yo queria mas, ser tu novia, compartir mas junto a ti, pero tenia miedo, tengo miedo de perderte por culpa estos malditos que andan buscandome.- no aguante mas y me lance en un abrazo fuerte, ella me correspondio con una queja, habia olvidado que estaba lastimada.

-Nanoha lo siento!.- le dije separandome de ella un poco, ella solo sonrio y yo me acerque a su frente... -No imagino una vida sin ti, ahora te entiendo, ahora se todo y mas que nunca quiero estar junto a ti y compartir cada momento, asi me toque pelear, lo hare, porque sé que estaras ahi para ayudarme y sere yo quien te haga entrar en razon, Nanoha yo te amo, de verdad te amo.- le dije y ella estaba sorprendida por mi declaracion... El silencio de ella me estaba incomodando. -No diras nada?.- pregunte completamente roja...

-Eh? Ah si... nyaahaha, gomen Fate-chan! Aun no caigo en la realidad de tus palabras, pero... Yo tambien te amo Fate, demasiado.- me dijo y me dio el mas dulce y hermoso beso...

Estuve cuidandola esa tarde, le cambie el vendaje y le dije que iría a ver a Hayate ya que esa tarde saldria del hospital, Nanoha quiso acompañarme y yo me negue, le deje comida, me despedi con un beso y prometi visitarla en la mañana, obviamente le pedi que me escribiera por cualquier cosa y ella me asintio tranquilamente, la deje recostada y tranquila...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Vaya me siento mucho mejor, tengo hasta una sonrisa tonta en mi cara, oye espera! Diablos no le pregunte a Fate-chan si queria ser mi novia T-T , soy una tonta! Debo hacerlo muy bien y pedirle formalmente que sea mi pareja, en definitiva lo hare de una manera especial o bueno como realmente me salga en ese momento jeje...

Habian pasado algunas horas desde que estuve con Fate, logre probar comida y mis lesiones habian mejorado de su dolor un poco, gracias a la buena atencion de Fate-chan, me cambien y logre recordar un poco la batalla, de verdad me estremeci el solo pensar lo que habia hecho con Hayate, ojala me pueda perdonar por mi acto, ademas a todas les debo una buena explicacion por lo que soy y lo que pasó ese dia... El sonido de mi celular me saco en pensamientos, vi la llamada entrante y no conocia el remitente, eso fue curioso, pero igual conteste por alguna emergencia o si era mi hermana...

-Takamachi.- una voz varonil me asusto de repente. -Que bueno encontrarte, seguramente ya te imaginaras quien soy.- me dijo de manera burlista.

-Que demonios quieres? Y como conseguistes mi numero?.- fue mi respuesta cortante en ese momento.

-Oh eso? Fue facil, tu querida rubia me lo facilitó.- dijo mientras se reia de lo que habia dicho, para mi fue un golpe directo al corazon.

-Q-que dijistes? QUE HICISTES CON ELLA? Donde esta?.- hable entre nerviosa y furica.

-Calma Takamachi, vamos a vernos y prometo no hacerle nada a tu querida rubiecita, PERO! si intentas llamar a alguien, juro que la hare sufrir muy lentamente.- Dijo con total confianza, lo que hizo arder mi furia y no sabia si en ese momento mis ojos habian cambiado, lo que si sentia en mi pecho, era que mataria a cada uno de los que se atrevieran a colocar una mano encima de Fate...

El muy maldito me dio las instrucciones de donde se encontraban escondidos, una fabrica abandonada en los muelles de la ciudad, sin pensarlo logre vestirme rapidamente y corri al lugar que me habian indicado...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Habia ido a visitar a Hayate luego de salir de la casa de Nanoha, muy feliz por cierto, ya que Nanoha habia sido totalmente sincera conmigo, es algo dificil de afrontar y aun mas de asimilar, mas no imposible y si estamos juntas mejor... El camino saliendo del Hospital se habia vuelto algo pesado, tenso, no se; me sentia algo extraña, como si me estuvieran acechando, por eso no dejaba de mirar a todos lados nerviosa, camine un poco mas rapido para botar esa sensacion, pero cada vez me sentia mas presionada, algo malo va a pasar... De pronto unas manos jalaron de mi bolso y me lanzaron al piso, el impacto me hizo jadear de dolor, fuertemente me jalaron del cabello haciendome gritar...

-Shhhh, no hagas bulla niña, eres la mejor y hermosa presa que he tenido, contigo sera facil atraer a Nanoha conmigo.- dijo y eso me hizo abrir los ojos en shock, ellos son los que andan detras de Nanoha, diablos... El tipo coloco un pañuelo blanco en mi boca y nariz, no supe mas de mi en ese instante, solo un pensamiento vino a mi y fue en nombre de Nanoha.

No se cuanto tiempo pase ausente, al abrir los ojos me encontraba en un edificio abandonado, no estaba amarrada ni nada, solo encima de una colchoneta en el suelo, trate de encontrar con la mirada una salida, pero todo fue en vano...

-Hola niña... Al fin despiertas.- me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de ese patetico hombre...

-Que quieres? Donde estoy?.- le pregunte con algo de rabia.

-Estas a salvo con nosotros, necesito que me des para contactar a tu novia.-

-JAMAS!... No dejare que le pongas tus sucias manos encima.- le grite y provoque que el me jalara del cabello, mirandome con rabia...

-Escuchame bien jovencita, si no me das la informacion de tu novia, juro que la matare y gozare con ella tan lentamente que desearas no existir en ese momento.- me dijo ese hombre con tanta seguridad que imprimio miedo en mi, no quiero de verdad que Nanoha pase algun dolor por mi culpa, no tuve mas remedio que darle esa informacion que me pedia...

Sin perder tiempo el la llamo, y por el tono imagine lo furiosa que Nanoha estaria y tampoco dudaba en que ella no fuera a venir a este sitio, el corto la llamada sonriendo...

-Tu novia ya viene.- me comento sonriendo y mi preocupacion crecio de mil formas, Nanoha es capaz de perder todo tipo de conciencia con tal de verme bien, no se que sucedera, pero no debo permitir que algo asi suceda.

Al rato pude darme cuenta que ninguno de estos tipos se habia tomado la molestia de al menos revizar si cargaba conmigo algun tipo de aparato de comunicacion o tecnologico, en mi bolsillo aun seguia mi celular, queria sacarlo, pero tenia a dos de ellos vigilandome, entonces seria mejor esperar un descuido por parte de ellos en algun momento, menos mal que lo tenía en silencio desde que salí del hospital...

* * *

 _"Hasta donde somos capaces de llegar para salvar a un ser querido?._

 _Que estamos dispuestos a pagar por ayudarlo?._

 _La vida? ._

 _Probablemente eso hariamos y mas..._

 _Entre el amor, el odio y la guerra; seriamos capaces de todo..._

 _Pero... Harian lo mismo por ti?..._

 _-PoetaOscura-_

 **POV Nanoha:**

Corria lo mas rapido que mi cuerpo daba, buscando las direcciones y rogando que no le fueran a hacer daño a Fate-chan, no me lo perdonaria jamas... Entre jadeos llegue a la fabrica, debia reponerme antes de entrar a pelear, por que para nadie, ni para mi es un misterio que debo entrar a pelear por Fate, no me interesa con tal de poder ayudarla, perder mi conciencia... Me hice camino entre los escombros y llegue hasta un claro donde se suponia me estarian esperando...

-AQUI ME TIENES.- Grite mientras que mi voz hacia eco en el lugar, aun no veia a Fate...

-Al fin Takamachi... Ya era hora de aparecerte, nunca crei que una humana natural te importaria tanto, de verdad eres capaz de todo por ella no?:- me pregunto ausente y con cierta ironia en sus palabras.

-Donde está?.- pregunte sin mas...

-Ella esta ahi.- dijo señalando un rincon, la pude ver de lejos, su exprecion era indecifrable, mas me alegré de ver que estaba bien...

-NANOHAAA!.- ella grito con mucha fuerza y el desgraciado solo atino a reirse.

Cerre mis puños con mucha fuerza y lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a pelear, al principio pense que solo eran ellos 3, con el que peleaba y los dos que vigilaban a Fate-chan, pero me equivoque, de las sombras salieron muchos mas, de verdad que fue increible, me superaban por completo, en fuerza, en numero y en habilidad, mas no me importo, solo peleaba por Fate, por salvarla, asi recibiera una paliza. En algun momento tuve que cambiar mi estilo de batalla, sacar todo lo escondido, unicamente para ayudarme con esto, recibia golpes por cualquier lado, ya comenzaba a sangrar a sentir presion en mi cuerpo, dolor, sudor, todo me estaba agotando a tal manera que queria llorar o salir corriendo de ahi, aunque mi voluntad por Fate estaba, sentia que todo se venia abajo... Ellos habian sacado unos bates y con un golpe certero en la pierna me hicieron caer de rodillas, otro me golpeo en la espalda y di de lleno en el suelo, sentia la cabeza a reventar de la presion, sentia mi cuerpo caer y ceder, a mi mente vino Fate, las chicas y mi hermana, entonces de la nada una flecha atravezo el pecho de uno de los tipos, yo me sorprendi al verlo caer y tambien un grito me saco de mis sentidos, sabia quien era...

-Miyuki...- dije en un susurro de dolor.

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Nanoha habia llegado, vino por mi y eso dio un brinco a mi corazon, mas sabia que eran demasiados y tuve que pedir ayuda de inmediato, en esa pelea que se estaba formando entre Nanoha y los tipos esos logre sacar mi telefono y video-llamar a Hayate de inmediato, ella observo todo y sabia que no vendria sola, conociendola seguro llamaria a sus primos y asi fue, Nanoha estaba en el piso y yo estaba viendo toda esa batalla, la habian golpeado, pateado hasta mas no poder, ella estaba tirada en el piso y de un momento a otro una flecha dio en el pecho de uno de ellos, me sorprendi y mire a la salida del lugar, ahi estaban ellas, Hayate, Arisa, Suzuka y los primos de Hayate, Zafira, Signum, Vita y Shamal... Pero una persona mas capto mi atencion, llego y se fue de volada contra los hombres, posandose rapidamente junto a Nanoha ayudandola a levantar y luego la abrazó, al verla bien me di cuenta del parecido, tenia que ser su hermana, eso si que me sorprendio, como sabia donde estabamos? Realmente son un gran misterio ese par... Ella sonreia y apretaba a su hermana para rapidamente recuperarse y entrar a pelear, la fuerza de ellas era realmente sorprendente, Hayate y las demas lanzaban flechas a los tipos, vi que Ariza se dispuso a pelear cuando uno de ellos se abalanzo a Suzuka, los primos de Hayate peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, eran tambien increibles peleando... Mas hombres me rodearon como protegiendo un botin, pero Nanoha se abalanzaba entre ellos, peleando y acabando con ellos mientras se iba abriendo paso hacia mi, cada uno peleaba por todo el lugar, la batalla era por mi, para salvarme, era muy increible ver como Nanoha utilizaba su estilo de pelea con aquella gracia y con aquella fuerza, ya sabia que estaria perdiendo su control con tal de salvarme y eso lo veia por la forma en que dominaba a los hombres sin mucha dificultad, a pesar de su estado fisico, nada le importaba, solo llegar a mi a como diera lugar, eso me levanto el animo... Entre saltos, patadas y puños llego caminando a donde estaba siendo retenida por ese tipo, ella venia con su potente mirada violeta y una sonrisa sarcastica acompañandola, tomo a este por el cuello y cuando estaba a punto de darle un puño su muñeca brillo abriendo paso a mucha mas fuerza, yo senti una ola de miedo y grite con todo mi ser su nombre, haciendo que ella se tambaleara un poco, soltara su agarre y observandome sorprendida, mas ellos no perdieron tiempo y antes de que pudieran llegar a ayudarla, Nanoha recibio un golpe en la cabeza derribandola frente a mi, grite con todo mi ser, todo paso muy rapido, en un instante habian llegado los demas en ayuda nuestra, acabaron con ellos sin mas presura y yo con mucho temor me arrodille sujetando a Nanoha fuertemente mientras la sangre se abria paso entre mis manos...

-Nanoha por Dios no.- lloraba sin parar llamandola, estaba inconciente. Su hermana llego a mi lado corriendo.

-Dios Nanoha!.- grito tirandose a mi lado y miraba con mucho temor a su pequeña hermana. -Que podemos hacer?.- Me dijo con sus ojos igual que los mios con lagrimas. Yo solo negaba, hasta estos momentos no me habia dado cuenta que por medio de mis lagrimas que caian libremente mientras abrazaba a Nanoha, su sello en la muñena brillo con mucha intensidad para luego desaparecer de su lugar. Miyuki se sorprendio por eso y me miro confundida...

-Debemos sacarla de aqui y llevarla al medico.- dijo alterada Hayate que llegaba a nuestro lado con las demas.

-No podemos, Nanoha y yo tenemos un tipo de sangre unico, debemos llevarla a casa para poder ayudarla.- dijo su hermana preocupada. Las demas la miraban extrañadas. -Soy Miyuki, hermana de Nanoha, sabia que ella estaba en problemas y pude seguirla por medio de mi habilidad, hasta llegar aqui, vi como tus lagrimas y la sinceridad de tu amor por ella logro romper el sello de la maldicion familiar, no se si se habra quedado sin sus poderes, pero por lo menos eso lo rompistes.- yo la miraba sorprendida, no entendia...

-P-pero debemos llevarla al medico, esta herida es grave.- decia entre sollozos.

-Shamal puede ayudar Fate, ella es medico y puede ayudarnos en lo que haga necesario, pero primero debemos movernos de aqui.- dijo Hayate y todos nos miramos para luego asentir y con ayuda de Miyuki quien cargo a Nanoha, salimos de ese lugar para luego irnos a donde recidia Nanoha...

Al llegar la colocaron en su cama, Arisa y Suzuka fueron a buscar todos los insumos necesarios para Shamal, yo no me movia de su lado y Miyuki igual, Hayate estaba observando todo, Shamal comenzo a revizar a Nanoha, ella necesitaria puntos en su cabeza, mas no le veia nada fuera de normal, igualmente nos informo que debiamos hacerle unas placas en su cabeza y otras partes más, por el hecho de que aun no daba signos de conciencia, mientras que las demas llegaban con las cosas, Shamal comenzo a revizarme, cosa que yo me negaba, pero la voz firme de Hayate me hizo ceder y permiti su ayuda, tenia algunos cortes y morados, nada fuera de lo ordinario, mas bien no tenia nada en comparacion a las demas. Miyuki permanecia en silencio viendo todo y su cara era de poco amigos.

-Estara bien, no te preocupes.- Trato de sonar amable Shamal en ese momento, ella nos miro y ablando su mirada.

-Lo se, es que ella es todo lo que me queda, tengo miedo de que algo le pase, nos separamos para que no tuvieramos problemas y mira, mi descuido la llevo a este estado. Realmente me sorprendio verla pelear por ti, pero me alegro que haya logrado conseguir una persona que la quiera mucho.- dijo mientras me miraba sonriendo.

-Yo amo a tu hermana y daria todo por ella si fuera necesario, ella fue muy distante y silenciosa, mas de verdad cuando logro decirme las cosas, me hizo quererla aun mas, solo quiero compartir con ella y verla bien...- le dije sinceramente a lo que ella solo sonrio...

-Bienvenida a la familia Fate.- me dijo y yo me sonroje al escuchar eso de ella.

-Gracias, mas quiero hacer mas que oficial esto entre ella y yo, solo quiero que despierte ya...- dije y mire tristemente a Nanoha en cama que se encontraba mas palida que de costumbre.

Luego de llegar las muchachas Shamal atendio a Nanoha, duro mucho curandola y dejandola a nuestro cuidado bajo algunas indicaciones, debiamos esperar que ella despertara, Miyuki quizo que fuera a descansar, por lo que habia pasado, pero no quise, me quede al lado de la cama Nanoha sin apartarme salvo para ir al baño o comer un poco... Asi estuvimos casi dos semanas en el que Nanoha no daba signos de evolucion, solo permanecia ahi durmiendo serenamente, sus heridas habian sanado, mas ella no despertaba, Miyuki y yo haciamos turnos mientras yo iba a casa y no dejaba de preguntar por ella por telefono, a lo que me aunciaban que no habian ningun cambio, comence a ir a clases y pues luego mi rutina era ir de la escuela a donde Nanoha a verla, me partia verla de esa manera en cama, ya hasta habia perdido peso y yo solo me entristecia verla de esa manera tan debil y fragil frente a mi, luego de haberse mostrado tan fuerte en mi regazo... Queria verla despertar y mirar a esos hermosos ojos lavanda que tanto amo, pero nada pasaba en esos dias... Shamal logro llevar a un compañero Neurologo a verla, pero luego de unos chequeos nos dijo que estaba bien mas no sabia el porque ella no despertaba, eso nos angustio mucho mas... La necesitaba, realmente la necesitaba conmigo... No se cuantas veces le pedi a Dios verla ya bien...

Esa noche me fui a casa, llegue a saludar a mama y ella pregunto por Nanoha a lo que negue con la cabeza y ella supo que no habia cambio... Me tire en la cama mirando al techo, tome mi collar y lo miraba tristemente, no estoy loca pero por un momento el dije brillo y senti una presion en mi pecho, no se si fueron cosas mias... A los pocos minutos mi celular sonó, lo tome rapidamente y al escuchar esas palabras, mi celular resbalo de las manos...

-Despertó Fate.- fueron las palabras de Miyuki... Corri por las escaleras y le grite a mama que habia despertado, parecia una loca corriendo por la ciudad y de esa misma manera entre a donde vivia Nanoha, en la puerta jadeaba de nervios y Miyuki abrio sonriente, me abri paso y pase corriendo al cuarto donde estaba Nanoha...

Ahi estaba ella sentada mirando a la nada, algo brinco en mi pecho, mientras me quedaba parada mirandola ahi en cama, al fin despierta luego de 3 semanas ausente... Ella noto una presencia y miro a donde estaba, su rostro fue tan hermoso, ella se sorprendio y luego sonrió tiernamente y con un poco de esfuerzo subio su mano extendiendola hacia mi lugar, yo comence a llorar y me lance encima de ella llorando en su pecho... Ella susurro suvamente mi nombre para calmarme...

-Te extrañe Fate-chan.- me dijo en un susurro, aun no hablaba bien o fuerte.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso Nanoha.- le dije mirandola a su cara, ella sonrio y me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios, extrañaba esos gestos.

-Jamas lo hare mi pequeña Fate-chan.- comento sonriendo y yo me abrace muchos mas a ella, a pesar de estar debil no dejaba de sorprender a nadie.

-Vaya, vaya hermanita, tu casi novia es un caso, jamas se movio de aqui, practicamente tenia que echarla.- comento Miyuki divertida, Nanoha sonrio y yo me puse de mil colores...

-Gracias Miyuki, por todo y por salvarme.- se escucho decir a Nanoha, Miyuki se acerco a ella.

-Tonta, no vuelvas a asustarnos asi, casi morimos en ese lugar.- dijo y luego alboroto el cabello de mi cobriza ganandose una sonrisa.

La noticia volo de mil formas y la casa de Nanoha pronto estaba llena de nuestras amistades que estaban muy contentas de que habia despertado, reiamos y le comentabamos a Nanoha de los por-menores escolares, fue un rato agradable la cual pasamos todos juntos, pero sabiamos que Nanoha aun debia descansar, Shamal que tambien habia venido lo dijo y pues todos se despidieron hasta el dia siguiente, yo me quise quedar un poco mas.

-Deberias tambien ir a descansar.- me dijo Nanoha ganandose un puchero de mi parte y una bella sonrisa de la suya.

-No quiero aun, te extrañe demasiado.- le dije y ella me abrazo un poco mas, se sentia tan bien estar en sus brazos, que no me importo que si su hermana estuviera ahi viendonos con una sonrisa en su cara...

-De verdad estuve asusente tanto tiempo?.- esa pregunta nos hizo mirarla un poco desorientadas, mire a Miyuki un momento y ella me comprendio, luego me volvi a mirarla a ella...

-Veras Nanoha, en medio de esa pelea, recibistes un fuerte impacto en tu cabeza, tuvieron que agarrarte 8 puntos en total; gracias a la ayuda de Shamal la prima de Hayate, de ahi quedastes en un sueño profundo hasta hoy que despertastes, con ayuda de Shamal y otros medicos que te evaluaron, se revizo a ver si tenias lesion permanente en el cerebro, pero gracias a Dios no fue asi, todo salio bien y aqui estamos. De igual manera sé que va a costarte mientras tanto los movimientos mas naturales del cuerpo, pero es cuestion de tiempo si? Mejor es que vayas poco a poco y puedas adaptar tu cuerpo al movimiento suave.- termino explicando suavemente Miyuki, yo veia la reaccion de Nanoha, mas ella lo tomo muy tranquilamente, pero su mirada estaba ausente. -Nanoha aun no sabemos que ocurrio con tus poderes, pero lo averiguaremos cuando te recuperes.- termino diciendo Miyuki, ella rapidamente levanto la mirada extrañada.

-Por que dices eso oneechan?.- pregunto curiosa.

-Cuando sufristes el golpe en la cabeza, Fate que te tenia en su regazo llorando, con sus lagrimas logró borrar el simbolo en tu muñeca, mas aun no sabemos si perdistes tus habilidades o la maldicion que nos persigue con ella.- Esa explicacion hizo que Nanoha me mirara y bajara luego a ver su muñeca, se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que algo podia estar pensando, pero...

-Fate-chan...- Llamo mi atencion... -Gracias por ayudarme tambien!.- termino diciendo con una mirada tierna en sus ojos y yo la abrace de inmediato.

-Siempre a tu lado Nanoha, siempre contigo...- susurre en su oido.

-Oneechan... Gracias por venir por mi.- dijo mirando a su hermana, esta sonrio y camino hasta estar cerca de ella, le revolvio el cabello y Nanoha sonrio tambien por ese gesto. Amo sus sonrojos.

-Eres mi pequeño demonio hermanita, debemos protegerte.- luego de eso Miyuki se gano una sonrisa burlona de Nanoha, fue divertido verlas asi...

Ese dia termine dejando a Nanoha luego de pequeñas discusiones para que descansara, igual prometi verla al dia siguiente temprano para ayudarla con las cosas de la terapia y algunas visitas medicas que debia hacer... Una semana estuvimos así y Nanoha se recupero rapidamente, de verdad me sorprendio mucho lo rapido que habia avanzado, su hermana no la dejo intentar hacer nada mientras no estuviera completamente curada y a tono, ella no se resistío en eso, mas bien le parecio bien, cuando volvio a la escuela todo el mundo le preguntaba que le habia pasado a lo que respondía que habia tenido un accidente y estaba recuperandose, su popularidad avanzó a mas y peor para mi, que cada vez que alguna persona se acercaba a ella queria matarla jeje cosa que Nanoha lo veia chistoso T-T... Ella habia hablado con todas las muchachas y les habia explicado su situacion de los poderes y como esa vez habia perdido el control, su pena era grande y mas por haber lastimado a Hayate, todas abrazaron a mi pobre Nanoha y agradecieron su sinceridad, le pidieron demostrar su fuerza y ella se nego algo nerviosa, realmente yo queria saber si aun seguia esa fuerza en ella, pero no hubo manera de hacerla cambiar de opinion, a cambio dijo que lo demostraria en un reto con el arco, todas nos extrañamos con esa peticion, pero Hayate acepto insegura, bueno la demostracion era por parte de Nanoha al dia siguiente en las afueras de la ciudad con la ayuda de Miyuki que al explicarle acepto inmediatamente, aun yo no entendia nada. Fui a casa algo pensativa cuando recibi un mensaje de texto...

-[De Nanoha: "Te espero en el techo de la biblioteca, 7pm"].- oye eso si fue raro por parte de Nanoha... Igual tome un baño calculando el tiempo, me vesti y sali rumbo a la biblioteca...

* * *

 **POV Nanoha:**

Hoy me armaría de valor y le pediria oficialmente que fuera mi novia, hace unos dias quise armar todo para ella y que mejor lugar que el primer sitio en que nos conocimos, seria perfecto y tenia en mis manos un detalle para oficializar nuestro amor... Ya me encontraba en la azotea de la biblioteca esperando que Fate hiciera su entrada, yo me esconderia y esperaria que llegara al punto indicado, escuche unos paso y fui a esconderme rapidamente. La puerta se abrio y la vi entrar, su rostro marcado por un bello asombro, desde la entrada habia un camino hecho de petalos de rosas con velas para alumbrar el camino, ella no dejaba de mirar ese detalle y su sonrisa se ilumino perfectamente, la noche tambien hizo un pacto conmigo, ella caminaba lentamente hasta una pequeña mesa que coloque donde claramente habian dos puestos y una cesta encima de ella llena de cosas para degustar, Fate tocaba todo con su hermosa sonrisa, luego la vi tratando de buscarme, eso fue adorable, miraba a todos lados...

-Fue aqui donde te vi por primera vez...- comence a hablar desde las sombras, ella se quedo estatica escuchando. -Fue la primera vez que habia quedado cautivada por tan hermosos ojos, mi primer contacto contigo fue especial y energico...- fui saliendo mientras hablaba y ella me encontro con la mirada. -No tuve mejor lugar que elegir que este, donde nuestro primer encuentro fue increible y especial, jamas pense que volveria a verte, pero una parte de mi sabía que te volvería a ver fuera como fuera, era destino...- camine hasta quedar frente a ella... -Te dije que llegaria el momento en que nuestros corazones se unirian mas alla del amor y la amistad...- tome sus manos con las mias... -Tú Fate T. Harlaown te convertiste en el ser mas especial de mi vida, alcanzastes puntos en mi corazon que nadie habia logrado alcanzar y por eso, yo Nanoha Takamachi...- me fui arrodillando frente a ella y ella me miraba de forma muy especial a punto de llorar. -Quiero que desde este momento y si tu me aceptas, seas mi novia oficial y comiences a formar parte de mi vida en todos los sentidos, quiero escribir una nueva historia junto a ti y prometo amarte cada dia de mi vida, hasta que llegue el dia en que quiera llevar mas alla mis deseos de estar siempre junto a ti... Aceptas?.- termine de confesar con nervios mis sentimientos...

* * *

 **POV Fate:**

Oh Dios mio! Nanoha se está confesando, Dios, Dios, esto me hace sentir demasiado genial, nunca espere este hermoso detalle por parte de ella, estaba aqui, frente a mi, con todo hermosamente preparado y pidiendome que fuera su novia oficial... Yo salte de la emocion y me lance encima de ella tumbandonos al suelo por ese gesto y la bese de una vez...

-Nyahaha supongo que eso es un si Fate-chan.- me dijo sonriendo.

-CLARO MI AMOR... Te amo demasiado, eres todo lo que siempre he buscado y agradesco nuestro encuentro, ya que así pude conocerte...- le dije para sellar todo con un beso y un fuerte abrazo...

-Entonces mi vida, yo te ofresco esto.- me dijo y saco de su bolsillo una caja hermosa que cuando la abrí tenia adentro un anillo negro con un triangulo amarillo hermoso y un grabado que decia: "Por siempre tuya, Nanoha Takamachi"... Quede embobada...

-Na-Nanoha yo no se que decir, esta hermoso mi amor.- ella sonrio y suavemente lo deslizo sobre mi dedo. -Gracias mi vida de verdad que detalle, pero..-

-Que pasa Fate-chan?.- pregunto con algo de tristeza. -Hice algo malo?- pregunto y yo negue.

-Al contrario, todo es perfecto Nanoha, solo, que yo no te di nada a cambio...- conteste tristemente...

-Me estas dando tu amor y eso es mas que suficiente Fate, no me importa que no me des nada, yo no espero darte algo para recibir de tu parte mi vida, al contrario, te doy por que eres mi bella princesa y voy a concentirte en todo lo que pueda, tendremos bellos momentos y seguramente me daras algun detalle por que sé que eres muy terca, asi que en este momento mientras me des tu amor es mas que suficiente y me llenara en todo sentido si?.- vaya que esta mujer es hermosa y perfecta en todos los sentidos pense...

-Nanoha yo, te amo de verdad mi vida.- dije y la abrace. Esa noche tuvimos una hermosa cena romantica y muchos dulces que aprovechar, mientras veiamos un cielo totalmente estrellado, fue una noche perfecta y yo era oficialmente la novia de Nanoha Takamachi, me sentia feliz por todo lo que habia pasado y este bello momento que pasaba junto a ella, se habia botado en detalles conmigo y yo me sentia super feliz...

Nos fuimos caminando hasta mi casa, ella me acompaño aunque no queria que regresara sola, podria ser peligroso y mucho mas que ella acaba de pasar por algo grave, mas me logro tranquilizar y me dijo que me escribiria al llegar a casa, nos despedimos con un beso y ella camino en direccion a su hogar, yo entre a la casa y le conte a mi madre lo que habia pasado, cosa que la hizo estallar de alegria, a ella le gusta mucho Nanoha y su forma deser, me dijo que prepararia una cena para invitar a su nuera y mi jeje cuñada... Subi a mi habitacion y me quede observando mi mano, el anillo era hermoso, mi celular sono avisandome que ella habia llegado a casa sin problemas, tambien hablamos de la demostracion que ella haria mañana en las afueras de la ciudad en un terreno de contruccion, estaba insegura, pero ella me hablo con total tranquilidad, asi que no me quedo otra que esperar y averiguar todo.

A la mañana siguiente todas nos fuimos al lugar acordado por Nanoha, yo me vi con las muchachas en el metro, mientras que Nanoha y Miyuki preparaban todo, cuando llegamos notamos que habia un arco sencillo por delante de varias paredes, a varios y cuando digo varios metros es así, yo lo vi muy lejano y las muchachas pensaron igual, le pregunte a Miyuki donde estaba Nanoha y me dijo que ya regresaba que andaba cambiando su ropa, yo quede extrañada y espere ahí junto a las demas. A los pocos minutos ella llegó, con un elegante traje negro completo y pegado a su cuerpo, lucia condenadamente sexy asi, tenia protectores en los hombros y su mano izquierda estaba enguantada con solo dos dedos cubiertos y los demas al aire, llevaba su cola alta y ladeada y traía en manos un arco sumamente extraño y grande...

-Nanoha, que es eso?.- pregunte acercandome a ella.

-Es un arco especial que uso para practicar largas distancias, mi hermana me lo regaló de pequeña.- contesto simplemente. -Amor quiero que todas se queden alejadas del lugar de impacto si? No quiero que te ocurra nada y a ellas menos.- termino explicando.

-Estas segura de esto?.- pregunte preocupada de su integridad.

-Lo estoy, no te preocupes, Miyuki esta ahi.- me contesto y yo asenti regresando con las demas, mientras ella iba caminando hasta el lugar del lanzamiento...

Preparo todo sobre su hombro, colocando y midiendo su arco, las distancias eran impresionantes y Arisa habia comentado que era imposible realizar ese tiro a esa distancia, pero Nanoha se veia normal, acomodo su postura y claramente escuche cuando Miyuki dijo: "Cuando estes lista hermanita"... Nanoha sabía que está era su prueba de fuego, la vi respirar profundo y antes de soltar su flecha, abrio los ojos revelando un increible aura rosada, sus ojos eran completamente violeta, cosa que sorprendio a todas, pero lo mejor fue que al lanzar la flecha, esta corrio a una velocidad tan pero tan impresionante que solo pudimos escuchar cuando atravezaba no solo el blanco, sino los muros que habian detras de el, Miyuki sonrio triunfante, nosotras estabamos muy impresionadas, fue fantastico y Nanoha, solo sonreia por su actuacion, corrí hasta ella, bueno, todas lo hicimos para poder felicitarla, sus poderes no se habian ido y al parecer tenian un poco mas de control, ella tomo mi mano y fuimos a ver como habia atravezado todo, al llegar quedamos en shock, la destruccion del impacto fue mayor de lo que esperaba, ella sonreía triunfante, me tomo de las mejillas y me beso feliz... Todas la felicitaban y no dejaban de hablar hacerca de su increible fuerza, Miyuki solo sonreia a todo lo que pasaba, estaba mas que claro que ella sabia de la capacidad de Nanoha mucho mas que todas nosotras, por eso estaba tan tranquila, Nanoha se veia muy feliz...

-Te dije que estuvieras tranquila, hay Nanoha para rato, prometo cuidarte siempre de quien sea, cuando sea Fate T. Harlaown, esto es solo el comienzo de mi fuerza junto a ti.- me dijo sonriendo. -Estó mi vida es solo el comienzo de una historia increible entre tu y yo ok.- decia sonriendo. Mientras aproveche el momento de darle un regalo que junto a las chicas consegui para ella...

-Esto es para ti...- dije entregandole una pequeña caja con un lazo rojo. -Lo vi y me recordo a ti.-

-Fate... Es hermoso mi vida.- estaba sorprendida por el detalle, un anillo negro igual al mio, con una gema roja a la cual le sobresalían dos alas que arropaban hasta la mitad al anillo, por dentro llevaba el grabado "Por siempre tuya, Fate T. Harlaown". Ella sonrío, me miro y me dio un beso. -Gracias Fate, no se que seria de mi vida si no te hubiese conocido, posiblemente un caos sin igual, de verdad gracias.- dijo tiernamente, yo la abrace y la pegue junto a mi juntando nuestras frentes.

-Nanoha Takamachi, el haberte conocido no fue solo un simple encuentro increible, ese fue el comienzo de nuestra verdadera historia por vivir, la historia que solo tu y yo podemos y vamos a construir...-

-FIN-


End file.
